Forbidden Mating Revised
by karkovice
Summary: This is a story centered around an unusual mateship between a flattooth and a sharptooth. Most of the original characters are there, plus some new ones of my own creation.
1. Author's Note

**FORBIDDEN MATING**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is a breakdown of my original story into chapter to make it easier to read for all those who care to read it.

This is probably the most complicated story based off of the Land Before Time I've ever written. This takes place at a time where all of the main characters and their friends are in their mid thirties to mid forties, by human standards.

There are a few issues of racism, or "speciesism", some of the characters are confronted with in this story; therefore, those of you who do not feel comfortable reading scenarios about such things, I'd recommend you turn away from this story right now.

There is also a reference to homosexuality towards the end of this story. I felt it was necessary to make mention of it in the scene where somebody tries to urge Little Foot not to bless a mating between a threehorn and a sharptooth. I, personally, have nothing against homosexuals; and have had homosexual friends in the past; but again, if anybody who reads this do not feel comfortable reading about such issues, turn away now.

Also, being a Star Trek fan from a very tender age, I thought it would be nice to incorporate some scenes based off of elements from the show. For example, the gauntlet Roary goes through in his Rite of Passage into sharptooth malehood is quite similar to the Rite of Ascension ceremony Worf goes through during the Next Generation episode "The Icarus Factor". Another scene where Roary and Chief Berserker go on a Ritual Hunt is quite similar to the hunt Worf took a young Klingon boy on during the 2 part Next Generation episode "Birthright". Those of you who are big fans of the show, like me, will see this right away. There are also other elements die hard Star Trek fans will notice that are similar to that universe in this story.

In familiarizing myself with the Land Before Time universe, I came to see the sharptooth as the Klingons of that universe. That is to say, the hunters and warriors. Although no specific ritual relevant to them was ever portrayed in the movies or the TV show, I thought it necessary to portray such things in this story to show how similar they are to the flatteeth species.

There are also scenes of spirituality in this story that hints at my own Catholic beliefs, like the notions of "He" and "The Primal Force". However, this story is not a means by which I can preach to the masses, or hint at the existence of a "Life After Death" world, it is simply a story that I hope will be entertaining to all those who read it.

I'd also like to mention a couple of things in this story a lot of people may not grasp. The "pain sticks" the sharptooth use are actually bamboo poles. Those things can cause great pain when whacked across the back, as Roary demonstrates in his Rite of Passage ceremony. The long fanged sharptooth headresses Chomper and his family wear are actually the light brown skins of saber toothed tigers.

In conclusion, I'd like to thank all those who've read my previous stories, and who've offered their ideas that inspired my imagination for those stories. I also thank you in advance for reading this story. I sincerely hope you will like the choice you've made.

All characters, save my own, are copyright their respective owners.


	2. Chapter 1 Chip Off The Old Blocks

**CHAPTER 1**

**CHIP OFF THE OLD BLOCKS**

In the seasons following Ducky and Petrie's announcement that they have become life mates, it was a time of chaos and uncertainty in The Great Valley.

Many flattooth left The Great Valley to take their chances in The Great Beyond. Some of them left out of anger over what's happened, others left out of fear that this was the beginning of an "inter breeding epidemic" that they didn't want their children to "catch". Although Little Foot and others tried to convince them that they had nothing to fear out of all this, they wouldn't listen. He couldn't stop those flattooth from "emigrating" out of The Great Valley, neither. They had made their choice, and nobody could stand in their way.

Meanwhile, Petrie and Ducky tried to have children. There was a whole lot of uncertainty surrounding this. Many thought that because they were too incompatible, they could not even MAKE babies; but that didn't deter them from trying. Finally, barely a season after they became mates, Ducky gave birth to four eggs. Three of them, however, were stillborn; but one embryo survived the laying process. Petrie and Ducky watched over the egg day and night. Until finally, just when the cold time disappeared, and the warm time returned that season, the egg hatched.

It revealed something unexpected: It was a boy, but it was also a rather strange looking swimmer/flyer hybrid. He had the head and wings of a flyer of the same colour patterns as Petrie, his father; and the body, legs and tail of a swimmer of the same shades of colour as his mother, Ducky. They decided to name the little hybrid baby "Slooper"; and as he grew, Petrie would teach him to fly, while Ducky taught him to swim. He became quite agile at both!

But Petrie and Ducky weren't the only ones to have an offspring. Little Foot and Ali tried to have children of their own, as well. At around the same time, Ali laid two perfect eggs in which both embryos survived and grew! When they hatched, Little Foot and Ali were overjoyed to see two perfectly beautiful and healthy longnecks emerge from their shells! One was a boy, the other was a girl. They decided to name the girl Alicia, after her mother; while the boy took on the name Little Foot Jr., in honour of his father.

And it wasn't until another season later that Cera and Wendyk announced that THEY would try to have children of their own. Everyone was quite surprised and joyful at the same time when they heard, for they've always felt that they were determined NOT to have children; but when Cera announced that she was expecting her clutch of eggs any day now, everybody was so happy for them. It wasn't uncommon for a flattooth at Cera's age to have children. She was in her late middle age, for a threehorn, but still strong enough to bare eggs. Wendyk, who was a few seasons younger than Cera, was still at his prime; although he was already starting to feel his advanced age.

While all this was going on with the flattooth, Chomper and V'Leck, the resident sharptooths of the valley, finally decided not to have another baby. They finally felt that Roary would be an only child; and at this stage of their lives, raising Roary's much younger sibling would be too much to handle. Besides, Roary was almost at the stage of full sharptooth malehood; which was an important transitional phase in his life; and there was an important ritual he had to go through once he reached his first malehood hatching day, which was fast approaching. Preparations were already under way for this important event. Now, it was up to Chomper to tell his flatooth friends all about it.

On this day, however, everybody was gathered over by the river bank close to Petrie and Ducky's home. The day was mostly overcast. Lots of white puffies in the sky, but no threat of sky water! There was still a slight chill in air, almost as if the cold time still wanted to stick around; although all of the hard water was now melted, except on the surrounding mountain tops.

Everybody was patiently waiting for Chomper and his family to arrive. They had promised that they would come to see what Slooper had recently learned.

"Here they come..." Little Foot said as he saw them approaching from a short distance away.

"Humpf! It's about time!" Cera exclaimed. "They're ALWAYS the last to show up!" she grumbled.

"Well, honey, they don't exactly live inside The Great Valley, so you can't expect them to be first in line every time." Wendyk told her with a smile.

Cera sighed. "As long as they show up, I guess that's all that matters..." she said rather sarcastically.

"Hey, guys!" Little Foot exclaimed when the sharptooth finally joined their group.

"Hi, Uncle Little Foot!" Roary said as he immediately went over to give the threehorn Trinity, Wendyk's younger sister, a big hug.

Chomper had noticed that she and his son have gotten to be really close friends. He compared their friendship to be like the one he had with Cera. He wondered if Roary was already as close a confidant with Trinity as he was with Cera.

Petrie cleared his throat rather loudly as a means of getting everybody's attention. "Now that everybody here, Slooper now show you what new skills we teach him!"

Every two footer assembled applauded.

"Okay, Sloop! Whenever you ready!" his father encouraged.

Slooper simply smiled and nodded. Though he still hasn't actually spoken, he understood perfectly well when others spoke to him.

Little Foot's children were playfighting at his feet. When he's decided that their cries of laughter were too great, he bent his head down to shush them. "Settle down, you two! Your cousin Slooper's about to show us what he's learned! Watch!"

They both looked up and nodded at their father as they quieted down.

Then Slooper spread his flyer's wings and took to the air. Although his swimmer's body was somewhat heavier than that of a flyer, he had developed strong wings that were more than enough to support his body weight in flight. He showed off by doing a few loop the loops, when skimmed the water with his swimmer's feet as he glided. This brought forth a small smattering of applause from a few of the two footers gathered. Then, as a finale, Slooper climbed up above the river for several feet, than did a nose dive towards the water. He contracted his body in an almost vertical position as he dived headlong into the river. He remained under water for what seemed like an eternity. There was dead silence, and a few worried faces, from the onlookers. Then, in a gush of water, Slooper emerged from the river bearing a bunch of river algae in each of his wing hands, and in his mouth. This brought forth applause and cheers from all of those assembled.

"YAY! SWOOPER!" Little Foot Junior exclaimed.

"WHOOOO!" Alicia cried out.

Little Foot's children still haven't quite mastered the flattooth language yet, but they were improving every day.

Slooper crawled out of the water, set the bunches of algae at his father's feet, and took his bows. Ducky ran to him and hugged him exclaiming. "That's my boy! Yup, yup, YUP!"

When the applause and cheering died down, Petrie spoke. "Of course, Slooper still have lot to learn, but he show you as we go. For now, though, that all he can show you today."

"Well, your son has certainly accomplished a lot, Petrie." Chomper happily said. "You should be proud!"

"Me VERY proud!" Petrie exclaimed as he flapped his own wings and rose in the air briefly as a sign of joy.

"Well, I don't think I could've taught him better myself, Petrie! Great job!" Little Foot exclaimed.

"THANKS, Little Foot!" Petrie replied with a huge grin.

Then he turned his attention towards his long time sharptooth friend. "So, Chomper... You said you wanted to show us something related to Roary's... what's it called again?"

Chomper laughed. "Rite of Malehood Passage! It's just a small glimpse of what he'll face, when the time comes. Come on! I'll show you..." Then he made his way towards the Council meeting place.

"Now THIS I've gotta see!" Cera said with a roll of her eyes as she moved to follow the rest of the gang, who was following Chomper.


	3. Chapter 2 Painful Measures

**CHAPTER 2**

**PAINFUL MEASURES**

At the Council meeting place, Chomper brought forth a strange looking, long, straight branch from a nearby bush. He had set it there himself last night right after the Council session adjourned.

"We call this a 'pain stick'." He would say. "It's used in every sharptooth male's final task in their Right of Malehood Passage ceremony. What'll happen is that eight sharptooth males will form a gauntlet to either side of Roary, and whack him across his back as he moves up. The purpose of this is to test the young male's strength and courage. If he crosses the gauntlet without running away, or fainting, he will have passed the task; and thus become a full fledged male sharptooth."

As Chomper spoke about being whacked across the back with the pain stick, Roary got a look that was a mixture to fear and worry on his facial features.

All of the flattooth, though, got a look of surprise on THEIR facial features. "But... wouldn't that hurt?" Little Foot asked.

"VERY!" Chomper exclaimed as he raised an eyeridge. "Of course, Roary's back may be sore for a couple of days; but other than a slight bruise or two, he'll be fine!"

"You're kidding!" Roary cried out. "You mean I've got to endure a sore back and bruises from sticks like THAT!?"

"Don't worry!" Chomper said as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You can handle it! I know you can!"

"Yeah, right!" Roary snorted. "Are you SURE I have to go through with this, dad!?"

Chomper sighed and rolled his eyes. "YES! Unless you wanna remain a scaredy egged boy for the rest of your LIFE!" He taunted.

"HEY! I ain't scared of NOTHIN', pop! Bring on the sharptooth! I can take 'em!"

"That's my boy!" Chomper beamed as he ruffled his son's head. "I went through the exact same thing when 'I' was your age, Roary! You'll LIVE! Trust me!" he smiled.

"Whatever you say, dad!"

"Of course, there are those two other rituals you have to go through before facing the sharptooth gauntlet."

"And they are?" Roary asked.

Chomper smiled. "Actually, why don't I let your sharptooth mentor tell you all about them when he arrives..."

Roary let out a breath as he rolled his eyes. "Great! Keep me in SUSPENSE, why don'tcha!?"

"Of course, all of the sharptooth's closest friends and family have to be present at the final ceremony."

"Don't worry. We be there!" Petrie said.

"Can't wait!" Cera said with a smirk.

Roary groaned. "Easy for YOU to say, Auntie Cera! You're not the one who's gonna have to run through a gauntlet of sharptooth, and get whacked across the back with pain sticks!"

"Actually, Roary! You're gonna have to WALK across the gauntlet. RUNNING would be considered cowardly, and you'll have to go through it again."

Roary sighed.

"PLUS, there are some phrases that you'll have to recite. I'll tell you what they are, in due time."

Then he turned his attention to everybody. "Now, just to show you what to expect, I'll give you a little demonstration."

Roary immediately backed away from his father.

"Little Foot, will you do the honours?"

Little Foot looked a bit nervous. "Uhh... Sure! I guess... Just one question, though: Will it hurt much?"

Chomper smiled. "No, it won't hurt... MUCH... I'll only use about three quarters of the strength that will be applied on Roary."

Little Foot nodded. "Okay... Where?"

"Uhm!" Chomper pondered. "Your tail should do nicely! Just stand over here." He indicated a place right next to him to stand at.

"Okay... Like this?" Little Foot asked.

"Yep! That's fine." Then he gripped the pain stick with both clawed hands. "Are you ready?"

Little Foot let out a breath. "Ready!"

"Okay... HERE IT COMES!" Then he brought the pain stick above his head and brought it down with an audible THWACK on the middle part of Little Foot's tail.

"AAAAAOOOWWW!" Little Foot cried out as the stinging sensation went through his entire tail. "SHELLS, that smarts!" he then exclaimed as he hopped around swinging his tail trying to get the sting out of it.

Roary cringed and whined in reaction to the way Little Foot reeled from the pain. "Oh, Great Beyond!" he muttered under his breath.

"Is that what Roary has to endure?" Wendyk asked.

Chomper nodded. "Yep."

"And that was only three quarters of the strength the sharptooth will use?" Ducky asked.

"Actually, I only used about one half of the full strength that will be used. So imagine that, only TWICE as hard!"

"OH, SHEEEELLLS! I am SOOO dead!" Roary whined.

Chomper groaned. "STOP WHINING, ROARY; and take it like the male you are!"

"Yeah! Look on the bright side, Roary! At the end of it all, you'll have three well trained medicine flatooths to tend to you." Trinity said in reference to Cera, Ducky, and Korkum, her father.

Roary snorted. "THAT'S encouraging!"

"Hey! Thanks for the vote of CONFIDENCE, kid!" Korkum grumbled.

Roary sighed. "All right. As long as I only get to do this ONCE in my life!"

"There you go, Roary! That's thinking positive!" Chomper said as he patted his son on the shoulder.

"So... who's gonna be Roary's mentor?" Little Foot asked.

"None other than Chief Berserker himself!" Chomper smiled.

Everyone gasped in a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Chief Berserker's coming HERE? To The Great Valley!?" Little Foot exclaimed.

Chomper nodded. "That's right! Along with some of the Councilors and a few of his associates. They're to make up the gauntlet. I've already sent word to him about Roary's upcoming malehood ceremony, and he's decided to personally look after Roary's first two rituals with him."

"Wow! Who'd've thought?" Little Foot mouthed.

Chomper nodded."And I expect everyone to extend him every courtesy and hospitality The Great Valley has to offer! As visiting dignitaries, they have to be treated with the utmost respect they deserve. Understood?"

There was a few moments of awkward silence. Ducky finally broke it. "You can count on us, Chomper! Yep, yep, YEP!"

"Yeah! That right, Chomper!" Petrie chimed in.

Chomper smiled. "Excellent!"

At this point, their gathering was interrupted by the threehorn Veek, one of the threehorn guards on duty, who was rushing in from the canyon entrance to The Great Valley. "Councilor Lesik! Councilor Lesik!" he said in reference to Little Foot's grown up name.

"What is it, Veek?"

He took a few moments to catch his breath. "There's a large group of longnecks at the canyon entrance that want to enter the valley."

Little Foot and Ali looked at each other. "Lead the way!" He told Veek.

"I'm coming with you!" Ali said.

Little Foot nodded. "Okay... Kids!" he said as he bent down towards his brood. "Stay with your Aunties and Uncles! Mommy and daddy will be back shortly!"

They both nodded up to their father and mouthed "'Kay" as Little Foot and Ali followed Veek up to the canyon entrance of The Great Valley.


	4. Chapter 3 An Old Flame Returns

**CHAPTER 3**

**AN OLD FLAME RETURNS**

When they arrived at the mouth of the canyon entrance, they could see a few of the roughly hundred or so longnecks gathered. Their leader was talking to Cyrusk, the other threehorn guard. He was mostly asking why he and his group were not being allowed to enter the valley. Cyrusk replied that he and his followers had to "pass clearances" first, but the herd leader couldn't understand.

Ali gasped as recognition set in. "Little Foot!" she exclaimed to her life mate. "I know that longneck! It's Rhett!"

Little Foot was surprised. "Are you sure?" he asked as he gazed at the dark brown coloured male longneck with light brown coloured underbelly.

"Positive! I'd recognize him ANYWHERE." she replied.

"Well... Let's go say 'hello'. Shall we?"

Then they walked up to the waiting longneck herd leader.

Rhett watched the longneck pair approach, and as he saw the female, he gasped in surprise. "Ali? Is that YOU?"

"Why, yes, Rhett! Are you surprised to see me?" she smiled in a teasing fashion.

"Uhh... V...v-v-very! I never expected to see YOU here."

"My herd arrived in The Great Valley a few seasons ago; and since then, we've become permanent residents here. I've even found a mate!"

"Y... you have?"

Ali nodded. "Uh huh. Matter of fact, THIS is my mate!" she said as she gestured towards Little Foot.

"Oh..."

"We even have two wonderful children together! Isn't that great!?"

"Uhh... Y... yeah! Sure."

"Lesik! Head Councilor of The Grand Flattooth Council of The Great Valley, and Herd Leader of all the flattooth who reside here, at your service!" Little Foot said in introduction as he bowed to the male longneck. He always liked to use his grown up name when meeting strangers. "You must be Rhett! Am I right?"

"Uhh..." Rhett nodded. "Right!"

Little Foot smiled. "Ali's told me all about you!"

"S... she has?"

Little Foot nodded. "So, to what do we owe you and your fine herd the pleasure?"

Cyrusk harrumphed. "This is The Herd of The Wandering Lands, and their leader says they're looking to stay here in The Great Valley temporarily."

"Really?" Little Foot said.

Cyrusk nodded.

Little Foot turned to Rhett. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"We're not sure yet. You see, while The Great Valley looks to be quite lush and green, it's still cold time out in our wandering lands. We're gonna stay here until warm time comes to those lands. But who knows? We may even stay here permanently!" Rhett flashed a wide grin at Little Foot showing his flat teeth.

Little Foot let this sink in for a moment, then he said. "Well, if that's what you and your herd want to do, we'd be more than happy to have you here. Right, Ali?"

Ali seemed a bit stunned as she hesitated. It was only until Little Foot nudged her that she said. "Oh… yes! Absolutely!"

Little Foot then turned his attention to the threehorn guard. "Cyrusk? Process them into the far side of the valley. There should be enough grazing lands there for all of them."

"Yes, Councilor!" Cyrusk said with a nod.

"So, I'll see you later?" Little Foot asked.

"Yeah... sure..." Rhett replied.

"Let me know if everything's okay with you and your herd." Little Foot said as he turned to leave.

"Sure! No prob!"

Ali turned to follow Little Foot back to the meeting place where all of their friends were probably waiting. Rhett watched them leave, but couldn't keep his eyes off of Ali. Though he hated to admit it, he still had feelings for her; even though she was now mated to The Grand Council Leader and Head of The Great Valley Flattooth Herd.


	5. Chapter 4 Hate Crime

**CHAPTER 4**

**HATE CRIME**

The bright circle was just starting to set by the time Petrie, Ducky and Slooper were heading home. The conversation they were having revolved mainly around the day's events, Roary's upcoming malehood passage ceremony, and what they could teach Slooper to do next.

Suddenly, Petrie gasped as he pushed his mate and son into a nearby bush. "Get down!" he cried.

"PETRIE... What is WRONG with you!?" Ducky asked in surprise.

He immediately shushed her. "Listen." he whispered as he placed a hand to his right earhole.

Ducky listened intently. "I do not hear anything... What is the matter, Petrie?" she asked.

"Somebody in our nest!" he said in a shaky voice.

"What do you..." she began to ask when a crashing noise coming from the nearby mouth of The Secret Caverns made her gasp. It sounded like somebody was kicking apart the branches that made up the nest they had built. "You're right! Somebody IS in our nest... Who do you think it is?"

"We soon find out!" Petrie said as he glanced back towards his mate. Slooper was looking quite worried and frightened as he moved in to be comforted by his mother.

A few minutes later, three forms appeared walking way from The Secret Caverns towards the distant river. Petrie recognized them immediately as being Hyp and his two cronies Mutt and Nod. "If that don't convince those two that they don't belong together, NOTHING will!" Hyp was heard boasting to his two friends, and they broke out in laughter. Even in the increasing twilight, Petrie and Ducky could see that they had mud all over their arms and legs.

"Oh, no." Petrie whispered, already imagining what those three did to his home. He waited until they were well gone before he emerged from his hiding place. Slowly he crept up towards the mouth of the cave, Ducky and Slooper were following close behind him. As he peaked into the cave, Ducky saw Petrie gasp in shock, then she saw him shut his eyes and slump down to the ground as he lowered his head.

Ducky peeked her head around the corner to see what Petrie saw. She, too, gasped in horror at the sight. The nest was completely demolished! The twigs and branches were strewn everywhere, and the floor of the cave was literally covered in mud! Ducky got a sad look on her face as she moved in to comfort her mate. There were tears rolling down the corners of Petrie's eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Why... WHY!?" Petrie sniffed.

Ducky simply sighed. They both already knew the answer to that question. Slooper could feel his parents' sadness. He crawled up into his father's lap and hugged him in his own comforting gesture. Petrie sniffed again as he hugged his son close.

"We cannot stay here, Petrie..." Ducky whispered to her mate. "We must go tell Little Foot!"

Petrie opened his eyes and nodded. He sniffed a third time as he got up and headed towards the nesting area he shared with Ali and their kids at the other end of the valley, carrying his son in his winged arms. Ducky followed behind.

Slooper was already asleep in his father's arms when he and Ducky arrived at Little Foot's cave dwelling. They both made sure not to talk too loudly so as not to wake up Slooper, but Little Foot could see that they were both outraged by what happened. Little Foot was outraged, too, when he heard the story of how Hyp and his two henchdinos wrecked and trashed their home.

Little Foot promised his two lifelong friends that he would deal with the matter tomorrow morning. Also, seeing as how they could not go back to their nest home in its present state, he invited the three of them to spend the night in his nest. Petrie and Ducky thanked him for his generous offer. They tiptoed around Alicia and Little Foot Jr as they found a place to settle down for the night. Ali sleepily moved a bit as Little Foot settled himself back down beside her. She was woken up by the commotion outside, so was already aware of what was going on, and knew why the flyer and his family was there. She'd trust Little Foot to have everything sorted out by the end of the day tomorrow. But for tonight, it would be cramped quarters in their nest.


	6. Chapter 5 Trial

**CHAPTER 5**

**TRIAL**

Sure enough, at dawn the next day, Little Foot gathered up a posse of threehorn guards, and went out to arrest the three culprits. Hyp was the one who protested the most when he and the threehorns showed up at his cave. He cried outrage as he was dragged outside, kept saying he didn't do it, and wouldn't stop claiming that they had nothing on him; but Little Foot wasn't buying it. The three of them were unceremoniously brought over to the Council meeting place where a trial by jury would be held that afternoon.

"Bring in the accused!" Little Foot said from the place on The Speaking Rock once everything was ready.

The threehorn guards marched the three cronies up to face Little Foot. "This is outrageous!" Hyp cried out in protest. "It's a travesty of JUSTICE!"

"BE SILENT!" Little Foot shouted. "You three stand accused of mayhem, vandalism and destruction of private property. Namely, the nest dwelling of Petrie and his family."

"HA! You have no PROOF!" Hyp taunted.

"You lie! Me saw you!" Petrie cried out in anger as he gestured towards his own eyes.

"SHUT UP, you lousy flyer FREAK!" Hyp shouted at Petrie.

"ENOUGH!" Little Foot cried out as a means to restore order. "How do you plead?" he asked the accused.

"Not guilty!" Hyp said in answer for all of them.

Little Foot nodded. "Of course... I admit the evidence in this case is circumstantial, but it's all we've got to go on. However, in the interests of fairness... AND justice; you will be judged by a jury of your peers. Namely, the members of the Council assembled here today. You will have a chance to defend yourselves, of course. And hopefully, true justice will prevail."

He then turned to Petrie. "Will you show us what Hyp and his friends did to your home, Petrie?" He asked as he bent his head down to face his lifelong flyer friend.

Petrie nodded and lead everyone to his nest home where they'd all see the carnage for themselves.

When they arrived at the scene of the crime, Little Foot and some of the Councilors gasped in shock, much like the way Petrie and Ducky gasped in shock the night before, when they saw the wreckage that was left behind. Then Petrie described how he saw the three of them leave from the nearby bush he was hiding in, and how he heard them boast to each other about what they'd done. Hyp and his friends tried to argue that what Petrie saw were three dinos who happened to look like them, but nobody was buying it.

Little Foot and the jury then heard about how Petrie believes that Hyp and his friends were also responsible for the destruction of his old nest under the hanging rock by the river. Hyp, of course, denied any involvement. His two friends did, as well. But the suspicions were strong.

In the end, the Council jury deliberated briefly before they reached a verdict. Swimmer Councilor Flord was delegated to announce the verdict. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "We, the Jury, find the defendants... guilty as charged."

A few mutters erupted from the crowd as the verdict was heard. Hyp cried foul as he charged out and tried to attack Councilor Jenkins, but he was immediately held back by two threehorn guards. "WE WERE FRAAAAMED!" Hyp yelled as he was brought back to stand in front of the Speaking Rock to face Little Foot.

He waited until the crowd's muttering died down before he spoke again. "We must now decide on a proper sentence for the culprits. Councilors?"

After some deliberations, the Council jury finally decided on having them do "community service" to The Great Valley until the next beginning of the warm season came along. First assigned task: Clean up the mess they caused at Petrie's family nest. Amidst their groans of protest, the three of them were immediately set under the supervision of two threehorn guards. It was evening, and the bright circle was sinking low in the sky, when the three "volunteers" had finished sweeping the cave floor clean of mud and debris; and rebuilt the nest, under Petrie's instructions. Hyp and his cronies muttered under their breaths as they left to return home. Petrie, Ducky and Slooper joyfully settled down into their newly rebuilt home for the night, and fell into an easy sleep, as this entire episode was over and done with.


	7. Chapter 6 Two Herds Reunite

**CHAPTER 6**

**TWO HERDS REUNITE**

Meanwhile, in another part of the valley, the longnecks from Ali and Rhett's herd were intermingling amongst each other. It was a joyful reunion for a lot of them, as Rhett led them over to the area that was designated as their temporary home during their stay in The Great Valley. Sons and daughters reunited with parents and siblings, while others were old friends, while still other were cousins, nieces, nephews, aunts and uncles. All were separated when Rhett decided to split his herd from Ali's and go his own way outside of The Land of Mists.

Although Ali's herd was now a part of The Great Valley, she still treated each of her former followers as if they were still her responsibility. She would often visit them to ask if everything was all right, and to make sure that they were being well looked after. So far, nobody had any complaints!

She saw that Rhett was in conversation with Vernonk, her former Head of Security. Although he was officially stripped of his title, he still viewed himself as the herd's protector.

They were observing the trial procedings over in the Council Meeting Place. From their vantage point, they were quite a ways away, but they were able to catch certain words drifting in the breeze towards them.

"Who'd've thought that Lesik would become friends with a sharptooth family." Rhett would tell Vernonk.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Vernonk replied with a shake of his head. "I don't trust them, though. On the outside, they may seem polite and poised; but on the INSIDE, I KNOW they're just dying to sink their teeth into every flattooth living in this valley!"

Ali only paid half attention to what the two males were talking about, but she shook her head at Vernonk's comment about the "very nature" of Little Foot's sharptooth friends. As she got to know Chomper and his family better, she came to accept them as her own friends; but it seemed that Vernonk would always have his own deadset opinion about sharpteeth in general. _Old ideas never die! _She thought to herself as she sighed inwardly.

"Have you actually SEEN one of those sharpteeth attack somebody from your herd!?" Rhett would ask him.

"Well... no..." Vernonk replied. "But that doesn't mean I won't stop keeping my eye on them! Look, I know you're relatively new to this whole Herd Leader business; but you can't be too careful out there! You gotta watch out for sharptooth at all times!"

"Believe me, Vernonk, I know how to handle sharpteeth! And to be honest, I don't trust them, either." Rhett said as he glared at the distant form of Chomper and his family.

"You got the right attitude, boy!" Vernonk smiled. "Just remember what I said. It may just save your life someday..."

Rhett nodded. "I'll keep that in mind..." Then he noticed Ali walking by. He excused himself as he went to join her.

"Hey, Ali!" he called out as he trotted up to her.

"Uhh... Look, I..." he began as he got beside her. "I... never got the chance to tell you this before, but... I'm glad that we could see each other again... And... I just wanna say that..."

"Let me stop you RIGHT THERE, Rhett!" Ali interrupted. "It's over between us! Has been for a long time! Besides, I'm mated to Little Foot now, and I have my own children to worry about! So DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!"

Rhett was stunned momentarily, but then regained his composure and said. "NO! That's not what I meant..."

"Well, then, what DID you mean!?"

"I... I just wanted to say that... although things never worked out between us, I'm glad you were able to find a longneck who REALLY cares about you..." Rhett smiled at her.

"That's very nice of you to say that!" Ali smiled back. "And I'm sure you'll find a female who cares about you, too, someday."

"Yeah..." Rhett muttered as he stared off at nothing.

"Speaking of... You'd might wanna consider that lone female over there." She said as she indicated the female longneck grazing a ways apart from the rest of the longnecks. "She's not part of any herd, and she wandered here on her own a short time ago. And as far as I know, she's never been mated."

Rhett smiled slowly. "Yeah! I might just do that! Thanks for the advice..."

"Anytime, Rhett!" Ali said with a grin.

It didn't take long for Rhett to mosey on up to the female longneck and strike up a conversation with her. "There's ONE problem solved..." she muttered happily to herself. "And then, there's Vernonk!" she sighed to herself as she saw him telling another male longneck his opinion about the resident sharptooths of The Great Valley, and sharptooths in general.


	8. Chapter 7 Honoured Guests

**CHAPTER 7**

**HONOURED GUESTS**

A few days later, everyone of Little Foot's friends were gathered outside of Chomper's family's cave dwelling. Chief Berserker and the other sharptooth were due to arrive shortly, and everyone was anxiously awaiting their arrival. They were all wearing their bone necklaces around their necks while Chomper, V'Leck and Roary each wore their own long fanged sharptooth headresses. Chomper was carrying his Foreign Ambassador's sceptre.

Ali was invited to join them, but she politely declined with the excuse that she'd rather look after her former herd members, as well as her kids; but it was mostly to convince Vernonk not to try anything while the sharptooth were visiting. She also agreed to babysit Slooper while Petrie and Ducky were welcoming the sharptooth. Not knowing how the sharptooth dignitaries would react, Little Foot told Petrie and Ducky not to let on to them that they were mates. They both reluctantly agreed.

Everyone was standing there in silence, waiting. Little Foot had his neck stretched out to the maximum to try and see them approaching. No sign of them yet. Everyone was beginning to think that they weren't going to arrive until much later.

Chomper then broke the silence. "OH! Forgot to tell you! For the first time since that of our ancestors, the Sharptooth Council Meeting Place had to be moved!"

"Why?" Little Foot asked as he turned to face Chomper.

Chomper shrugged. "Changing weather patterns. Apparently, the area where it's located was literally drenched with sky water. Matter of fact, the whole area-including The Valley Of The Sick- was turned into a swamp! Most of the sharptooth living in the area had to move elsewhere. They built a monument in honour of the ordeal, as you well know. I hear it's still there, but it's surrounded by water now!"

"Great Beyond." Little Foot muttered.

"Looks like the world outside The Great Valley really IS changing." Chomper stated. "The new Council Meeting Place is actually one day closer's distance to us than it was before."

"Humpf! Is this keeps up, they'll be forced to live in The Great Valley along with us!" Cera said.

"Me no like that idea!" Petrie said in a worried tone.

"Here they come..." Little Foot said a few moments later as he saw them appearing on the path leading towards the canyon where they were gathered.

A few minutes later, they came up over the hill some distance away. Their footfalls were echoing throughout the canyon. There were ten sharptooth in all in the group, nine males and one female! Everyone was wondering who the female was. Chomper already had a pretty good idea who it was, but he didn't say anything to his flattooth friends, preferring to let Chief Berserker make the introduction.

They came to a stop just a few feet in front of them. They all looked pretty imposing, including the female! Chief Berserker looked pretty much like they remembered him, with his deep dark brown colour with purplish horizontal stripes all down his back and tail and deep eye ridges topping his deep red eyes; only he looked a lot less young and strong as all those seasons ago, while they were in the sharptooth countries. His companions had olive green hides in varying shades with red or yellow shaded eyes. The female had a lighter shade of green, was slightly smaller than the males, and the unusual light brown coloured eyes. Chief Berserker was wearing the necklace he called "the bones of his ancestors" that identified him as the leader of all sharptooth.

After a few moments, Chomper stepped forward a few feet, went down on one knee before the huge Sharptooth Leader, and gazed at the ground as he said in his native language. _"My leader! Welcome to The Great Valley! The heart of all the Flattooth Countries! I am your humble servant!"_

Chief Berserker smiled as he came forward, bent down and touched Chomper on his left shoulder with his clawed right hand. _"Rise, my friend!"_ he said. Chomper gazed up at his leader as he rose.

Little Foot came forward and cleared his throat. "Welcome to our ancestral home, O Great and Fearless Leader of all Sharptooth!" He then bowed before Chief Berserker. Everyone else bowed in turn before the sharptooth facing them.

Chomper translated Little Foot's words for his leader. Chief Berserker smiled brightly as he spoke. _"Greetings to you all, my flattooth friends! It pleases me greatly that you have all decided to wear the fine necklaces made of our ancestor's bones that I bestowed upon you all those seasons ago! Let me now introduce those who accompany me..."_

Chomper translated in flattooth Chief Berserker's words as he went along. Each Councilor was introduced in turn. When he got down to the last two males and the lone female, he introduced the two remaining males simply as "his aides".

"_And she who is my mate!"_ he said proudly as he held his clawed hand out to her. She took his hand as she came forward. She was wearing a necklace of pretty pink and white flowers that probably identified her as the Sharptooth Leader's mate.

"_Greetings all!" _she said. _"My name is M'Lik. I am deeply touched by the warm welcome you have given us." _Then she retreated to stand behind Chief Berserker again.

"_Now that the formalities are out of the way, where is the young sharptooth who is about to enter malehood?" _Chief Berserker asked.

"_Right here, my leader!" _Chomper said as he motioned for Roary to come forward. _"This is Roarkul, my son. 'Roary' to his closest friends."_

"_Hello..." _Roary said shyly as he waved.

Chief Berserker raised an eyeridge in silence.

All of the flattooth assembled looked at each other in surprise at hearing Roary's actual name. They always thought "Roary" was his real name; but as Little Foot sometimes likes to say: You learn something new every day.

Chomper whispered something in his son's ear. Roary looked embarrased as he immediately went down to one knee and lowered his head. Some of the sharptooth rumbled laughter. Chief Berserker's own rumbling laughter was distinguishable among them.

After a few moments, Roary stood back up and fidgeted nervously.

"_I remember you, young one!" _Chief Berserker began. _"Last time I saw you, you were no taller than my leg. But now, I see that you are almost as tall as your father!" _He said as he looked him over.

"_And what's worse, he hasn't stopped growing!"_ Chomper would say.

Chief Berserker smiled. _"Yes, indeed! At your present pace, you will grow to be almost as tall as me. ALMOST! Not quite!" _He said as he raised a clawed finger, smiling.

The gathered sharptooth laughed at Chief Berserker's banter.

"_But seriously, as your mentor, young Roarkul, I shall teach you everything you need to know to be a fine and worthy male sharptooth; and in the process, you shall perform three sacred tasks as your rite of passage. The first is The Ritual Fast, where we shall spend three days without food in the hot caves at the foot of a smoking mountain. On my way here, I have seen such a mountain that will be well suited for this purpose!"_

Roary gulped.

"_The second task is The Ritual Hunt, where you must kill your first prey..."_

"_B... but I have already killed prey, my leader!" _Roary interrupted as he indicated his longtooth mammal headdress.

"_Yes! That much is obvious..."_ Chief Berserker said as he glanced at it. _"However, the hunt is much more than just stalking and killing prey, it is a sacred rite that has been passed down from generation to generation. You shall learn this, when the time comes._

"_The third and final task is The Rite of Ascension, as I am sure your father has already described to you..."_

Roary sighed. _"Yes... in GRAPHIC detail!"_

Chief Berserker smiled. _"If you can endure these three sacred tasks, you shall ascend to full sharptooth malehood!"_

"_Can't wait..." _Roary said sarcastically.

"_What did you say, young one!?" _Chief Berserker glared.

Roary jumped. _"I mean... I am looking forward to it, my leader!"_ He then said with a nervous smile that showed his teeth.

Chief Berserker smiled slowly down at Roary. _"As you should be! It is an important rite that you will only perform once in your young life!"_

_Thank the Primal Egg! _Roary thought to himself in silence.

"_I know it has been a long and arduous journey for you and your followers, my leader;"_ Chomper said. "_but before we retire for the night, my mate has prepared a feast in your honour, and in the honour of those who accompany you."_

"_What sort of feast?"_ Chief Berserker asked.

Chomper smiled. _"Only the finest grubs, crawling insects and mammal meat this valley has to offer."_

"_Sounds delightful!" _Chief Berserker happily said. _"Lead the way!"_

With that, Chomper led them all inside his cave dwelling where there was happy chatter among them as they prepared themselves for the meal.

Little Foot and the other flattooths, however, were left outside. "I guess we're not invited..." Little Foot said after a few moments of silence.

"Suits me fine, I can hardly STAND their eating habits, anyways." Cera grumbled as she started walking back towards The Great Valley. The other followed her as they left for home.

There was plenty of merriment, however, inside Chomper's cave dwelling that night, as all of the sharptooth sang and ate to their hearts' content. Roary gorged himself in preparation for the ritual fasting he had to go through. Some of the sharptooth noticed it and laughed at his "forward thinking".

Eventually, the visiting dignitaries made their way to the temporary cave dwelling Little Foot and Chomper had prepared for them. Everything was to their liking! It wasn't long before everybody was fast asleep. It has been a tiring day for all of them.

Chief Berserker wanted to begin the Ritual Fast with Roary at dawn the next day, but Little Foot insisted that he and the sharptooth dignitaries spend the day in The Great Valley in order to see what life was like among the flattooth.

A Council session was to be held that morning to hear and decide upon another land dispute case. This time, it was between two longnecks. A member of Allie's former herd, on one side; and a longtime resident of The Great Valley, on the other side. In the end, a Council vote had to be taken to decide the issue. When it came time to take the vote, the final tally was in favour of a reevaluation of the land allotments given between the two longnecks that was to be undertaken at a later date.

At the end of the session, the Council Members were introduced to the sharptooth dignitaries. Although some of them didn't dare approach more than a few feet away all of them bowed politely to them as they said "hello". Then the Council session was adjourned for the day.

Little Foot introduced Ali and their two children to the sharptooth. While Ali politely smiled and bowed to them, Alicia and Little Foot Jr were visibly nervous as they looked up to the big sharptooth. Chief Berserker and his mate smiled as they bent down to them.

"_What adorable little children!_" M'Lik commented._ "Hello, little ones! I am M'Lik, and this is my mate, Chief Berserker, Leader of the sharptooth."_

Chomper translated in flattooth to them, for they still didn't quite understand sharptooth yet. Chief Berserker put on his best friendly face as he extended his clawed hand out to them as a "I mean you no harm" gesture. They both sniffed the hand tentatively, then gave a cheek rub to it as their own sign of friendship. He rumbled a laugh. _"You have fine children, Lesik!" _he said to him. _"And you have equally fine parents, young ones! Honour them always." _he then said to the children.

"There! You see!? What'd I tell you! All of Chomper's sharptooth friends are nice!" Little Foot proudly told his children.

"Yes, poppa! We believe you now!" Little Foot Jr said.

"WERY nice, daddy!" Alicia said in turn.

He gave each of them an affectionate congratulatory and well deserved cheek rub.

"_I hope our future children will be just as honourable." _M'Lik commented.

"_We shall see." _Chief Berserker said as he smiled at his life mate.

"Speaking of children, whatever happened to that other female who kept saying her daughter was yours?" Little Foot asked. Chomper repeated his question to Chief Berserker in sharptooth.

Chief Berserker got an angry look. _"That crazy female was TELLING LIES! Nobody believed her, of course! When she realized that she couldn't prove her claim, she went into hiding; and took her daughter with her. I have not seen them since! GOOD RIDDANCE, I SAY!"_

Chomper translated what Chief Berserker said.

"So, she was never able to really prove that you were the father of her daughter?" Little Foot asked.

"_I am NOT the father of her daughter, and that is the truth of it!" _Chief Berserker said as he heard Chomper's translation. M'Lik turned and spat to the ground in anger as she used a derogatory term to describe the female. To the flattooth, it sounded like "PEETALK". Little Foot had to remember to ask Chomper what that term means later on.

For the afternoon, Little Foot and his friends took them on a "grand tour" of The Great Valley. As well as observing some of the important landmarks of the valley, like Saurus Rock and Threehorn Peak, the sharptooth were introduced to Cera's mate, Wendyk, who happened to be off duty from his guarding responsibilities, and joined them on their tour that afternoon; as well as Wendyk's parents and younger sister. Wendyk's family, like many other flattooth, kept a safe distance from them as he politely bowed and said his own "hello"s to them. Then Cera announced that she was expecting a clutch of eggs any day now. All of the sharptooth were joyful at Cera's pending motherhood. Chief Berserker and M'Lik wished that she bear fine and strong children, to which she smiled and thanked them for their blessing.

Ali introduced them to some members of Land of Mists herd, as well as some of The Wandering Herd members. Rhett, however, was conspicuous by his absence; as was Vernonk. When asked about it, a male from Ali's herd said he heard mention that Rhett went off to see if it was still cold time in one of their wandering lands. Ali and Little Foot could understand why Rhett would go, but couldn't understand why Vernonk would go with him. He wasn't a member of his herd! Little Foot figured Rhett probably asked Vernonk to come with him for protection, but Chomper knew the "real" reason why Vernonk left with Rhett!

That evening, a grand feast was held for the sharptooth. This time, all of Little Foot's friends joined them. Chief Berserker's aides saw to the sharptooths' food, which was mainly grubs. Earlier that day, Chomper, Roary and V'Leck demonstrated their fishing abilities to the sharptooth. Every one of them was quite pleased as they caught close to four dozen large fish from the river that was saved for the evening feast.

There was plenty of pleasant banter, stories and singing from all of them. Roary, knowing full well that his ritual fast was to begin at dawn the next morning, ate as much fish and grubs as he could. Every sharptooth teased him for his "fear of starving to death as the claws of his leader and mentor." Roary grumbled and retorted that he'd like to see THEM undergo the Rite of Fasting with him to see how THEY'D feel. Everybody just laughed while Roary continued grumbling and complaining.


	9. Chapter 8 Family Moment

**CHAPTER 8**

**FAMILY MOMENT**

Just before dawn the next day, Chomper shook Roary awake saying that it was time to go. Roary sleepily groaned and complained that it was still dark and that he wanted to go back to sleep. Chomper told Roary that Chief Berserker was expecting them at the foot of the smoking mountain at dawn, and he didn't want to be late. Roary grumbled and cursed as he crawled out of his sleeping area.

The three of them walked on in silence as the bright circle, though still hidden over the horizon, was casting its first rays of light of the day over the land.

"_So, did mom have to go through the same rites as you did, when she was my age?"_ Roary asked his father.

But before Chomper could answer, V'Leck smiled and said. _"Because I am a female, my rites of passage were different..."_

"_Really? How so?"_ Roary asked.

Chomper answered for her. _"Well, your mother still had her three rites, but hers varied slightly. She still went through The Ritual Hunt, where the female is taught the importance of hunting to sustain herself, her family, and any future mate and kids she may have. That's her first rite! Her second rite is known as The Hearth Rite, where she is taught by her female mentor how to clean and maintain a cave dwelling. The third and final rite, The Caretaker's Rite, is where she's left with a sharptooth baby for the day, and she learns how to look after and take care of the child, as if it were her own."_

Roary gave a surprised look at his father. _"That's it!? No three days of fasting, or pain sticks across the back!?"_

Chomper smiled and shook his head.

Roary was appalled. _"Well, that doesn't seem fair, does it!?"_

"_Just because my Rites of Passage are different than those of a male doesn't mean that they're any less difficult!_" V'Leck told her son. "_I remember it took me almost a whole day before I could finally kill my prey. My first kill EVER, mind you! I was frustrated, because I tried to pounce on it many times, and always missed._

"_Also, the child I was assigned to look after happened to me the youngest born of my female mentor, and I can still remember the obnoxious, hyperactive little BRAT!" _V'Leck grumbled. _"He caused me a LOT of trouble the entire day! In the end, I swore I would NEVER have kids of my own! Of course, my mentor simply laughed and said I was being silly."_

"_The reason why male and female sharptooth rites of passage are different is because, traditionally, males have always been the providers and protectors; while females have always been the caretakers."_ Chomper said.

Roary took all this in and nodded. _"I see... Well, I'm glad mom didn't make that vow not to have children a PERMANENT one!" _He smiled lovingly at his mother.

V'Leck simply hugged and kissed her son.

Roary sighed. _"Only now, I wish I was born female instead of male..."_

"_Oh, come on, Roary! You don't mean THAT!" _Chomper jibed as he patted Roary on the shoulder. _"You've always been proud to be a male, and you know it! Show that pride, son! Show Chief Berserker that you've got what it takes to be a fine and worthy male sharptooth!"_

"_I'll try..." _Roary simply said.

"_That's the spirit, son!" _Chomper said as he proudly gave Roary a small hug.

"_One thing puzzles me, though..."_ Roary began.

"_What's that?" _Chomper asked.

"_How come the flattooth don't have these rites of passage, like we do?"_

"_That's a good question! I'll have to remember to ask Little Foot about it."_

The three of them laughed as they walked on with their arms around each other headed towards the smoking mountain.


	10. Chapter 9 The Ritual Begins

**CHAPTER 9**

**THE RITUAL BEGINS**

When they arrived at the foot of the smoking mountain, they saw that Chief Berserker and his two aides were already standing there waiting.

Chief Berserker crossed his arms and glared at them. _"You're late! I expected you here at exactly DAWN!"_

"_Apologies, my leader, it took awhile to get Roary out of bed."_

"_Humpf! Well, young Roarkul, the sooner we get this ritual under way, the sooner it will be completed. My aides will bring us whatever we need during the fast, which is mainly water. Come!" _He gestured for Roary to follow as he made his way towards the nearby steaming cave.

The ritual required that both the young soon-to-be male and his mentor spend three days in a hot cave at the foot of a smoking mountain while they fast. Chief Berserker had chosen a mountain where there was no danger of eruption for those three days. The last thing anybody wanted was for the young initiate and his mentor to be killed in a surprise eruption from the smoking mountain.

"_Good luck, son!" _Chomper encouraged as he smiled and patted his son on the shoulder.

"_You can do it, sweetie! I KNOW you can!" _V'Leck encouraged as she hugged Roary.

"_Thanks, mom... dad... See you in three days!" _Roary said as he waved to them before disappearing inside the cave in which Chief Berserker had entered.

Chomper and V'Leck smiled and waved as Roary left. Then they both walked back towards The Great Valley arm in arm. While it was not required for the parents of the young sharptooth to stay and wait, the two male aides had to stand by to attend to whatever the mentor and his young initiate needed.

Meanwhile, back in The Great Valley, M'Lik was spending the day with Ali, Little Foot and their two kids. Both Alicia and Little Foot Jr finally warmed up to M'Lik, and were happily playing at her feet. There was still a bit of a language barrier between them, but Little Foot was able to grasp a few words of the sharptooth language over the seasons to get a good, general idea of what M'Lik was trying to say. The other sharptooth Councilors and dignitaries had decided to go hunting and exploring in The Mysterious Beyond for the day.

When Chomper and V'Leck returned that afternoon, everything was more pleasant for all of them, as Chomper was there to provide full translation. It was here that, through Chomper, Little Foot learned that the sharptooth word "PEETALK" meant "A piece of slime" or "A lower form of life". Therefore, M'Lik saw the other female sharptooth from Chief Berserker's past as "a lower form of life" based on the lies she'd been trying to spread about her illegitimate daughter's paternal lineage. Little Foot guessed that she deserved to be called that, based on what she was boasting all this time. He laughed at this.

For the rest of the afternoon, though, M'Lik was bonding with V'Leck as they were talking to each other in rapid sharptooth. Ali and Little Foot guessed that they were probably talking about stuff ordinary females talk about: Family, who's mated to who, and general female gossip. Ali would've loved to join in on the conversation, but she didn't know enough sharptooth to be able to follow. Occasionally, Chomper would burst out laughing; thus indicating that they must've said something he thought was funny. Ali and Little Foot, however, felt awkward and clueless.

In the meantime, Rhett and Vernonk had returned from their trip out into The Wandering Lands. Rhett told his herd the news that although there was still some hard water on the ground and in the mountains surrounding the lands they intended to go to next, that they should be able to leave soon. Many of the longnecks took great comfort in that news, for they were starting to feel uncomfortable being in close proximity with the visiting sharptooth. Rhett reassured them that the sharptooth will be gone soon, and everything will be back to normal in The Great Valley. _I hope,_ he thought to himself.

The ever watchful Vernonk, however, kept glaring at the trio of sharptooth sitting and talking with Little Foot and Ali. Chomper would occasionally notice him looking at them. He felt uncomfortable with the fact that Vernonk never took his eyes off of him, or his mate, or M'Lik.

"Vernonk's watching us again." he whispered to Little Foot.

Little Foot glanced towards Vernonk briefly and sighed. "Just ignore him, Chomper! He's just a crazy male longneck who's too set in his old ways."

"I can ignore him as much as I want to; but if he decides to take action, I won't be able to ignore him THEN."

"Well, if that happens, you know where to find me." Little Foot smiled.

"Right." Chomper smiled back.


	11. Chapter 10 Test Of Will

**CHAPTER 10**

**TEST OF WILL**

It has now been two days since Roary and Chief Berserker undertook the Ritual of Fasting. On the first day, Chief Berserker taught Roary a meditation technique that would help him center himself. Chief Berserker told Roary he used this technique whenever he felt the need to calm his mind and his spirit. He also said it would help him take his mind off of the hunger. Roary practiced it almost constantly.

Chief Berserker also taught him the ancient technique of the "Mak Bor", which was a series of slow movements of the arms and legs in a specially designed pattern. He explained to Roary that it serves the purpose of clearing the mind and centering the body. He said it also serves as the basis for the hunt, and that he practiced it every day in the morning before he went hunting, or performed his duties as Council Leader for the sharptooth. Roary asked why his father never did it, if it was so important. _"Not every sharptooth practices it as a ritual..." _was Chief Berserker's reply. Roary guessed it wasn't all that important to his father.

At one point, while they were meditating, the high pitched squeak of a rodent like creature made Roary turn his gaze towards the wall of the cave. There he saw the small mammal walking along the cave wall, obviously oblivious to the two sharptooth sitting cross legged nearby.

Roary started breathing heavily and rapidly. _"My leader?"_ he said in a panicky voice.

"_You must resist the temptation, Roarkul!" _Chief Berserker said.

Roary was still panicking. _"I'm trying, my leader! But it's so HARD!_" The squeaking sound of the creature made his stomach rumble _"It calls to me!"_

"_Don't even THINK about it, young one; or it all will be for NOTHING, and you will be disgraced! Continue practicing the meditation techniques I taught you."_

Roary shut his eyes and continued focusing. He tried to ignore the squeaking sounds, but he could still hear it, no matter what he did. He tried humming, just like Chief Berserker taught him, but it was no use. The high pitched squeaking sound was just too strong!

At one point, the creature walked up in front of Roary. Roary whimpered as he heard the creature walking and squeaking right in front of him. He made a face as he tried to control his breathing. The creature stood up on his hind legs and sniffed the air in front of it, almost as if it didn't know what to make of the big sharptooth sitting there right in front of it. Finally, the creature just ran off into the darker part of the cave and disappeared.

Chief Berserker opened an eye and peaked towards the back of the cave. _"It's gone now. You can relax." _he told his young apprentice.

Roary let out a huge breath as he sat back and leaned against a rock in the middle of the cave floor. This was their period of rest in between meditation and "Mak Bor" sessions.

"_I am proud of you, young Roarkul! It took a lot of courage not to attack that creature! That was your first real test, and you have PASSED it!" _Chief Berserker told his young apprentice with a smile.

"_What do you mean 'my first real test'?" _Roary asked.

Chief Berserker smiled. _"If there is one thing I have learned throughout my life, it's that there are no coincidences. Everything happens for a reason! It was no random accident that that creature crawled up towards you. The forces of The Great Beyond have decided to test your mettle by tempting you with some small prey, but you did not give in; therefore, passing the test they have placed before you!"_

Roary looked confused.

Chief Berserker, sensing Roary's confusion, simply said. _"I know it doesn't make much sense to you now, but you will learn this in time."_

"_Whatever you say, my leader..." _Roary said with a shrug.

"_ALSO, while I am mentoring you throughout these rituals, you need not call me 'Leader'. You may address me by my given name."_

Roary nodded. _"Okay... Mr. Berserker."_

Chief Berserker glared at him. _"My real name is Dwaik!"_

Roary snorted a small laugh.

"_Something amuses you about my name, young one!?"_

"_I... I'm sorry... but... I never thought your real name was... well... THAT." _Roary said after he gained control of his laughter.

Chief Berserker growled. _"I am PROUD of my namesake, Roarkul! Just as YOU should be proud of YOURS!"_

"_I never said I wasn't proud of my own name, Mr... Dwaik... It's just that I've always imagined your true name as being... well... NOBLER, somehow."_

"_My name IS noble, young Roarkul, and don't you forget it!"_

Roary said nothing.

At this point, one of Chief Berserker's aides came in carrying a large leaf tray filled with water. He bowed as he set it down at their feet, then left.

"_You drink first." _Chief Berserker invited.

Roary crawled over to the leaf tray and drank a few handfuls. When he was finished, Chief Berserker drank the rest.

"_I don't know... To me, it doesn't seem right that I call you by your real name."_

"_Well, if it makes you too uncomfortable, Roarkul, you can call me 'Master', if you'd like."_

Roary smiled and nodded. _"Okay... and you can call me 'Roary'... All my friends do."_

Chief Berserker nodded. _"Very well... ROARY..." _Then he flashed a grin showing all of his sharp teeth. Roary flashed him a similar grin in return.

"_Come! It's time for our next 'Mak Bor' session." _Chief Berserker said as they moved towards the back of the cave, which was free of rocks that would get in the way, as the sessions always required a lot of movement.


	12. Chapter 11 Confrontation

**CHAPTER 11**

**CONFRONTATION**

In the meantime, in The Great Valley, Council was in session. Chomper was standing at his usual post observing the procedings. Only this time, Vernonk was in attendance. He came up to stand a short distance away from Chomper, and kept staring him down.

Chomper tried his best to ignore him, but he kept feeling Vernonk's glare bearing down on him. Finally, Chomper lost all patience.

"I can't TAKE this anymore!" he blurted out as he angrily marched over towards Vernonk.

Little Foot interrupted his speech when Chomper spoke up, and some of the gathering crowd muttered in confusion as to what was going on.

"What do you want,_ sharptooth!?" _Vernonk taunted as he squared up to face Chomper.

"What is your PROBLEM!? Ever since you came here, you've done NOTHING but stare at me and my family every time we were around, as if we were some kind of PLAGUE! What's it gonna TAKE to CONVINCE you that we are not a THREAT to you!?"

"What's it gonna take to _convince _me, you say?" Vernonk snorted. "Well, you can _leave, _for one thing."

Chomper was shocked. Some in the crowd who heard the conversation were shocked as well. "LEAVE!? LEAVE! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING! In case you haven't noticed, this is our HOME! If you don't like it, why don't YOU leave!?"

"I am NOT kidding, and I might JUST leave, at that!"

It was only when the two came to locking their foreheads together that Little Foot intervened. "All right, BREAK IT UP, you two! THAT'S ENOUGH!" he cried out as he separated them.

"Chomper, go back to your post!" Little Foot ordered.

Chomper glared back at Vernonk as he walked away.

"As for YOU!" Little Foot said as he glared at the other longneck. "If you're not willing to accept the fact that Chomper and his family are _a part of us_, and will be for the rest of their lives; then I'm afraid there's no hope left for you." Little Foot shook his head.

Vernonk eyed Chomper one last time before he spoke. "You're right! There IS no hope left for me... Not here, anyways!" Then he just walked away.

"Lousy sharptooth BASTARD!" he muttered in Chomper's direction as he walked back to join the rest of the longnecks off in the distance.

Chomper growled in anger. "Who does he think he IS!?" he asked Little Foot as he returned to The Speaking Rock.

Little Foot lowered his head and sighed. "An _idiot, _that's who!"

Then he resumed where he had left off from his speech.


	13. Chapter 12 Departure

**CHAPTER 12**

**DEPARTURE**

The next day, the bright circle shone brightly, as usual, and there wasn't a white puffy in the sky!

Roary was also due to end his three days of fasting; and Chomper and V'Leck made it a point to attend his emergence from the sweat cave. It wasn't mandatory that the male's family be there, but they've both decided to greet him as he came out of his first Rite of Passage.

That morning, though, there was a brief Flattooth Council session that Chomper had to attend. When it was adjourned, Chomper was to head straight for the smoking mountain.

"Chomper!" Little Foot called out to him. "You heading out to greet Roary?" he asked as he got beside of his eternal sharptooth friend.

Chomper nodded. "That's right! He's due to end his fast later today. Myself and V'Leck are gonna greet him when he emerges."

Little Foot shook his head. "Three full days of fasting! Great Beyond, you sharptooth never do anything SMALL, do you!?"

Chomper smiled. "Well, it IS an important step in Roary's life... Such a transition shouldn't go by unnoticed..."

Little Foot simply said nothing.

"You still haven't fully answered my question, though..." Chomper continued.

"You mean the one about us not having rites of passage to adulthood of our own?"

Chomper nodded.

Little Foot shrugged. "We just never really felt the need to mark it with some important ceremony or 'rituals', other than the usual hatching day festivities. But flattooth tend to mark their own passage into adulthood by different means. For some, it involves finding a mate; for others, it means taking on responsibilities within their herd or community; and for the rest, it involves training to become an important leader..."

"Like the way you did, when you became an adult?"

Little Foot smiled. "Exactly!"

Then they noticed a large bunch of longnecks gathered at the canyon entrance. Little Foot recognized them as Rhett's Wandering Herd.

"Hello? What's this?" Chomper asked rhetorically.

Little Foot noticed that Allie was talking to Vernonk, who was at the head of the herd. "We'll soon find out..." he muttered to Chomper as he moved up to where Allie and Vernonk were.

Little Foot heard a bit of the conversation Ali was having with Vernonk as he neared their position.

"You sure about this, Vernonk? You've always been an important member of our herd... You sure you don't wanna stay here with the rest of us?"

Vernonk smiled and shook his head. "I've always been a wanderer at heart, Matriarch. Rhett's herd is giving me that opportunity."

Ali giggled. "You don't need to call me 'Matriarch' anymore. Now that our herd has become one with The Great Valley..."

Vernonk looked embarrased. "Sorry... force of habit..."

"What's going on?" Little Foot asked as he got beside Ali.

"Rhett's decided that his herd should move out to The Wandering Lands, where he says it should be warm time now." Ali said.

"And Vernonk's going with them?" Little Foot asked as he glanced at the equally large longneck.

Ali nodded.

"Yeah... Rhett's accepted me into his herd. I feel I belong with them rather than here in The Great Valley."

Little Foot took a few moments to let this sink in before replying. "Well, I'm not one to stand in the way of what the residents of this valley want to do. I wish you the best of luck!" He smiled.

Vernonk smiled back. "Thank you."

Ali reached out and placed her neck underneath Vernonk's, an allowed him to give her a farewell neck hug. "Goodbye, Vernonk! I'll miss you... Me and the rest of our herd..."

"I'll miss you, too! ALL of you!"

Chomper approached Vernonk after he relinquished his hug on Ali. His smile disappeared when he saw Chomper approach him.

Chomper sighed. "Look, I know you don't particularly like me; but for what it's worth, I wish you and your new found herd the very best!"

Vernonk simply "Humpf"ed and looked away.

By this time, Rhett arrived at the front of the line of longnecks. "Is everything ok here?" he asked.

"Just fine!" Chomper spoke up, then motioned for him to bend his head down to him, to which he complied. He then whispered in his earhole. "Remember what I told you about not believing everything Vernonk says about us. Right?"

"Don't worry. I'll remember." Rhett whispered back.

Then Chomper said aloud. "Well, I'd better get going if I'm going to arrive at the smoking mountain on time. See you later!" Then he waved at his friends as he departed.

"Later, Chomp!" Little Foot called out. Then they watched him dissapear down the path.

"Ali..." Rhett began. "Uhh... I... I'm glad we got see each other again... REALLY I am..."

Ali's eyes sparkled as she smiled. "I'm glad we got to see each other again, too! There was a lot of things we needed to talk about. I'm happy we finally got the chance to do so."

"Yeah... me, too!" Rhett smiled back. "So... no hard feelings?"

Ali smiled and shook her head. "None."

Rhett got a relieved look on his facial features. "We WILL see each other again. I just KNOW it!"

"Well... I'll always be here, so you know where to find me..." Ali said with a twinkle in her eye.

Then she surprised Rhett be reaching out and kissing his cheek. "Good luck, Rhett!" Ali told him tenderly.

"Yeah, good luck to you and your herd, Rhett!" Little Foot chimed in.

Rhett smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Then he moved up to the front of the herd. "Ready, my dear?" he asked the longneck female that was standing close to Vernonk.

"Ready, O Fearless Leader!" the female replied as she gave him an affectionate cheek rub.

She was the lone female Ali had "convinced" Rhett to become friends with a few days ago. Since then, he's really hit it off with her! So much so, that he's asked her to join his herd, which she accepted. He hadn't asked her to be his life mate yet, but he figured he would by the time they arrived at The Wandering Lands.

"IS EVERYBODY READY!?" Rhett shouted back to his followers.

Many replies of "Yes!" came forth.

"It's about TIME! I couldn't stand being around any of these SHARPTEETH a minute longer!" Vernonk allowed himself to say.

"OKAY! LET'S GO! OUR WANDERING LANDS AWAIT!"

Little Foot and Ali watched the herd of longnecks depart through the canyon entrance. They turned back towards the Council Meeting Place once the last of the longnecks dissapeared down the trail that led to The Mysterious Beyond. Ali leaned her head against the side of Little Foot's neck as a sign of affection.


	14. Chapter 13 End Of The Fast

**CHAPTER 13**

**END OF THE FAST**

A short time later, near the sweat cave at the foot of the smoking mountain, Chomper and V'Leck were anxiously awaiting, along with the two male aides, for Chief Berserker and Roary were to appear from their fasting ritual.

Finally, Chief Berserker emerged. He looked weak, but he was still able to walk up to the waiting group of sharptooth.

All four of them bowed. _"How are you, my leader?"_ Chomper asked.

"_Understandably weak! It has been exactly three days I have been fasting, after all!"_

One of his aides immediately handed him a leaf tray full of water, which he drank slowly.

"_Where's Roary?" _Chomper asked as he looked around.

"_He's coming!" _Chief Berserker smiled.

Then they saw him emerge from the cave. He was dragging himself along the ground. They could hear him grunting with each weak pull of his arms.

"_He wanted me to carry him, but I insisted he come out on his own." _Chief Berserker said.

V'Leck gasped. _"Oh, Great Beyond! Is he all right!?"_

Chomper snorted. _"Of course he is!"_

Chief Berserker chuckled. _"Your son is quite fine, madam! He'll feel better after he has rested for a bit."_

"_There! You see, honey? Nothing to worry about!" _Chomper said with a smile and a shrug.

With that, Roary managed to crawl all the way up to the waiting group of adults. He tried to get up on his feet, but immediately collapsed to the ground in weakness. V'Leck let out a small "Yelp" when he fell to the ground with a THUD.

One of Chief Berserker's aides went over to him, raised his head and held the leaf tray full of water to him. _"Here..." _he said as he put the leaf tray close to his mouth. Roary placed his hand on it as he drank.

"_Rest for a bit, young Roarkul! When you're ready, we shall begin The Ritual Hunt!" _Chief Berserker said.

"_Food... I need food!" _Roary begged.

Chief Berserker nodded to one of his aides, who immediately went to pick off a piece of meat from a mammal that was killed for this purpose earlier this morning.

"_Only enough to sustain you, young one! Once you have made your kill, you and your family shall feast on it tonight!"_

Roary didn't waste time in tearing into the small slab of meat that was given to him.

"_In a way, you are lucky, Roarkul. For way back in ancient times, it was only during The Ritual Hunt that the young male broke his fast. He would feast on his own kill. But now, in our 'modern' times, we allow this sustenance to strenghten you for The Hunt." _Chief Berkerser said as he took the slab of meat the other aide handed him.

"_Lucky me..." _Roary muttered under his breath.

"_What was that, young one!?"_ Chief Berserker said in a raised voice as he swallowed his bite of meat.

"_I mean... I am grateful for the 'strength' you give me, my leader... Master..." _Roary grinned.

Chief Berserker smiled and nodded. _"As you should be! Rest now... We shall begin The Hunt shortly..." _He then turned to Chomper and V'Leck. _"You may go now. We will see you tonight. Hopefully, with Roary's fresh kill upon his shoulder."_

"_Very well, my Leader!" _they both said simultaneously.

"_Good luck, Roary!" _Chomper said as he waved to his son before heading back towards The Great Valley.

"_Have faith, son! We believe in you!" _V'Leck encouraged as she followed Chomper home.

Roary, still busy eating his slab of meat, simply smiled and nodded as his parents walked off.

"_Hey! Can I have some more of that?"_ he asked one of the aides.

"_NO!" _the aide forcefully said as he and the other aide dragged the mammal carcass a short ways away to finish off what was left.

Roary whined and groaned at first, then sighed as he rested for The Hunt.


	15. Chapter 14 Lessons From The Hunt

**CHAPTER 14**

**LESSONS FROM THE HUNT**

A short time later, Roary and Chief Berserker were somewhere in The Hiding Grass in between The Great Valley and The Mysterious Beyond. They had been tracking a rather agile mammal prey for some time now, and they managed to sneak up behind it only a few feet away when Chief Berserker motioned for Roary to duck down behind some tall grass.

"_Why are we stopping now, Master, when we're SO CLOSE!?" _Roary said in a whisper so as not to alert his prey of his proximity.

"_If we move NOW, Roary, we will be upwind with it; and it will sniff us out!" _Chief Berserker replied in an equally whispered tone.

"_But..."_

"_I KNOW this prey, Roary! It has a well refined sniffer... almost as refined as OURS, in fact..."_

Chief Berserker sniffed the air. _"The wind has shifted, but it is not yet time. The moment is not right!"_

"_Why!?" _Roary protested. _"We are almost on top of it. We can end this NOW!"_

Chief Berserker glared at Roary. _"Didn't your father teach you ANYTHING about hunting!? You MUST wait for the right moment to strike! It makes me wonder how you were able to kill that long teethed sharptooth you made your headdress out of..."_

Roary shrugged. _"I guess I was lucky."_

"_Hmmm..." _Chief Berserker sniffed the air. _"The wind has shifted again. We are now upwind from it, and it has not realized it yet!" _He sniffed again. _"AHHH... I have the scent! Do you have it as well, Roarkul?"_

Roary sniffed himself. _"No! I can't smell anything!"_

"_It is there... Keep trying..."_

Roary sniffed again, then his eyes went wide when he finally caught the scent of his prey. _"Yes! I can SMELL it, now! OOH...It is STRONG! I can't believe I haven't smelled it like that before!"_

"_Remember the scent, young Roary! Let it work its way into your blood! THIS is where life and death meet! And as you bear down on your prey, always give thanks to The Great Beyond; for this prey will sacrifice its life so that you and family can live. ALWAYS remember, and pay homage."_

Then they heard the sound of the nearby prey trotting away through the long grass.

"_HURRY! Before it gets away!" _Chief Berserker said as he patted Roary on the back.

Roary sprang into action, and Chief Berserker followed behind.

It was evening, and the bright circle was beginning to sink over the horizon. All of the sharptooth were gathered in front of Chomper's home, waiting for Roary and Chief Berserker to arrive. When they left on The Ritual Hunt, the two aides rushed back towards The Great Valley to give word to all of the sharptooth dignitaries to convene at Chomper's cave dwelling near dusk, for that was when Chief Berserker expected to be back with Roary.

There was plenty of pleasant conversation among them, until somebody pointed out that they were on their way back. When they finally appeared over the nearby hill, Chomper saw that Roary was not coming back empty handed. He could see that Roary was beaming, and Chief Berserker looked immensely proud. Chomper smiled slowly and announced to everyone that his son has made his Ritual Kill. Everyone roared, cheered and applauded at the news.

When the two of them finally arrived. Roary lifted his kill up above his head and proudly exclaimed_ "KOOLAR_!" which was a sharptooth expression that translates to "My kill!"

Everybody cheered and applauded as Roary set it down on the grass at his father's feet, as Chief Berserker told him to do. _"Tonight, father, we eat well!"_

Chomper beamed as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. _"I'm proud of you, son!" _he said as he hugged Roary.

Then V'Leck came up and hugged her son as well. _"Congratulations, sweetie! I KNEW you could do it!"_

"_Thanks, mom!" _Roary said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"_Yes, indeed, young Roary! Tonight, you and your family SHALL eat well!" _Chief Berserker proudly said. _"You all deserve it!"_

"_But... what about our guests?"_ Roary asked.

"_Already taken care of!" _Chomper smiled as he gestured towards the pile to mammal corpses lying at the mouth of their cave. _"Fresh from The Mysterious Beyond!"_

"_Yes!" _Chief Berserker exclaimed. _"Tonight shall be a feast in honour of what you have accomplished so far, Roary! And tomorrow, on your hatching day, you shall go through your third and final test. And if you pass that all important test, you shall have earned the right from all of us to call you 'Mister Roarkul'!"_

Roary smiled slowly. _"'Mister Roarkul'! I like the SOUND of that!"_

Every sharptooth laughed at his banter.

"_Indeed! But for tonight, let us sing the song of victory we sang on the way back to your home!" _Chief Berserker cheerfully said.

"_AAH! I know it well!" _Chomper exclaimed as he began the first few verses of the song.

Everybody joined in as they all grabbed the mammal carcasses and brought them inside the cave dwelling. Roary grabbed his own kill and brought it in a well.

It was, indeed, a night of feasting, singing and merriment. As tradition dictates, Roary shared his kill with his parents. However, Roary ate half of the kill on his own; as he was quite hungry after his three straight days of fasting; while Chomper and V'Leck finished off the other half.

Eventually, all of the sharpteeth left for the guest caves that were assigned to them, leaving Chomper and his family to rest up for the third and final ritual Roary has to go through the following morning.


	16. Chapter 15 Rite Of Ascension

**CHAPTER 15**

**RITE OF ASCENSION**

The next day dawned slightly overcast, but no threat of sky water.

Since the Great Valley Council was not in session that day, Little Foot designated the Council Meeting Place as the area where Roary's final Rite of Passage was to be held. Of course, the ritual required that all of Roary's friends and family be present at the ceremony; and everybody that was supposed to be there showed up.

The eight sharptooth Councilors and dignitaries formed the gauntlet Roary was to go through. All had their pain sticks in hand, ready to strike. Roary stood on one end while all of his flattooth friends and family stood at the other end, along with Chief Berserker.

"_Are you ready, young Roarkul?" _Chief Berserker asked at the appointed time.

Roary let out a huge breath and nodded. _"I am ready!"_

"_Good! Come forth, then!" _Chief Berserker motioned.

"This should be GOOD..." Cera muttered.

"_Silence!" _Chief Berserker growled at her. _"No one is to speak during the ritual!"_

Roary removed his headress and handed it to M'Lik, standing next to him. Then she moved to stand next to her mate as Roary moved forward.

He said the first ritual phrases in sharptooth to the two males standing nearest to him at he moved up, then he repeated the phrases in flattooth. "Today, I am a male! I must show you my courage! I must show you my HEART!"

The two male sharptooth raised their pain sticks and struck Roary on the back. The loud THWACKs were audible to everyone as Roary arched his back in anticipation of the blows. He cried out in agony as the pain ripped through his back.

Trinity gasped loudly as she saw her friend get struck and cry out in pain.

After regaining his breath, he staggered forward to stand in the middle of the next four sharptooth males, then said the next ritual phrases in sharptooth, then repeated them in flattooth. "The prey is mine! As I drink its blood, and let it flow through my veins, I shall remember the life that was sacrificed as that I may continue living!"

He arched his back again as the first two sharptooth THWACKed him with their pain sticks, making him cry out in pain again. Just as he stopped screaming, the next two sharptooth whacked him across the back in turn. He cried out again in agony as he dropped to one knee on the ground. Trinity moved up to try and help Roary, but her father held her back. Roary had to do this alone!

After a few moments, Roary got up to his feet again and staggered to stand between the last two sharptooth. Then he said the last ritual phrases both in sharptooth and in flattooth. "And as I hold the flesh in my claws, and allow it to give me strength, I shall give thanks to The Great Beyond for this gift of life! And as I savour the meat, I shall always remember where I came from, and look forward to the path that lies before me!"

Then the sharptooth THWACKed him hard across the back one last time. Roary cried out again as he fell to his knees, and then to his belly, on the ground. The marks from where the pain sticks hit him were visible on his back. He was breathing hard from the stress of the ritual.

Chief Berserker came forward. _"Rise, young Roarkul..." _he motioned.

Roary was still on the ground breathing hard.

"_Come on, Roary! Get up!" _Chomper encouraged when he noticed that Roary wasn't getting to his feet.

Finally, Roary was able to slowly stagger to his feet to stand before his leader and mentor.

"_Congratulations, young one!_" Chief Berserker smiled as he placed a hand on Roary's shoulder. "_Upon completion of this task, you have officially entered into adulthood! From now on, you have earned the right to be called... MISTER Roarkul!"_

Everyone began to cheer and applaud as they gathered around Roary. _"Thank you, Master!" _Roary said to Chief Berserker.

"_You may start calling me 'your leader' again now..."_

"_Whatever..." _was Roary's reply.

Chief Berserker rumbled laughter. Everybody else joined in.

Little Foot had planned another celebration for Roary that afternoon. The sharptooth, however, said they wouldn't be attending. They had to start heading home, for they had already stayed too long away from their homes, families and responsibilities.

All of Little Foot's friends and Chomper's family saw them off before they left to head back to the Sharptooth Lands. Before saying goodbye, Chief Berserker launched an invitation to Little Foot and all of his honoured flattooth friends to visit him in his new home that they've selected since the flooding of the traditional lands they used to live in. Little Foot said he and his friends would surely visit him in the future. With that, the sharptooth left to return home.

The celebration held that afternoon and into part of the evening was a private affair held between Little Foot's gang of friends and Chomper's family. V'leck prepared Roary's favourite meal for him, which was mainly live grubs and fish from the river. Trinity would tease Roary periodically by butting him lighly on his tender back, making him cry out, then ran away giggling as Roary growled and chased her down. Lots of hearty laughter erupted at Trinity's antics that prolonged poor Roary's suffering.

Roary vowed to get back at her; and he did later on, when he grabbed one of the leftover pain sticks and whacked her lighly a few times on the back and tail causing her to cry out. They both ended up playfighting on the ground where Roary tickled her into submission until she finally said "Okay! Okay! I give up! I GIVE UP! STOP!"

Roary had to curl up on his stomach that night as his back was still too sore to sleep otherwise. Cera gave him a salve made up of tree star juice and some healing herbs. He had his mother apply it generously on his back. Cera said he would feel fine in a couple of days, as long as he applied the salve twice a day. The pain was so intense, though, that he had difficulty sleeping and walking for those next two days.


	17. Chapter 16 Sleep Story Come True

**CHAPTER 16**

**SLEEP STORY COME TRUE**

It actually took a few days for Roary to recover completely from his ordeal, but that didn't stop him from spending a lot of time with Trinity. Everyone around him thought that it was great that he's bonded so well with a threehorn like her, and Trinity's friends and family thought it equally nice that she was such close friends with a sharptooth.

Then one day, a sudden change in their relationship occured. The day started out innocently enough, it was a nice, warm day in The Great Valley. It was well into the warm time, and bright circle was shining down brightly more and more now.

They were in the middle of playing an improvised game of "Hide and Tag", where Roary would hide and Trinity would just walk around, trying not to get caught. When it was Trinity's turn to hide, Roary would give her a count of ten or so, and then he would go searching for her. When she felt he was getting too close, she would run; and if Roary didn't catch within a count of 20, she was considered to have "escaped him", and they would start all over again. He said this game helped improve his hunting skills, and Trinity didn't mind being his "prey" in this game.

They chose a rather isolated part of the forest surrounding The Great Valley. Nobody was around, except them. Trinity was walking around slowly, keeping her eyes open for any sign of Roary. Roary was not far, lying in wait; and staying as still as a rock. He controlled his breathing, so as Trinity could not hear him. There was not much breeze in air; therefore, not as much wind to hide any small sound of movement Roary might make.

At one point, Trinity stopped a few feet away from the bushes where Roary was hiding, right next to a small clearing.

Trinity had her back to him, and Roary got up slowly, and readied himself to pounce. "GOTCHA!" he cried out as he lept up behind Trinity and wrapped his arms around her waist. Trinity yelled and laughed as she tried to get away, but Roary had a tight grip on her.

Roary laughed as well as he finally wrestled her to the ground. "Okay, Okay! I give up! You win!" To which Roary let go of his grip on her and they both lied on the lush grass laughing in their own merriment.

When their laughter died down, they just lied there, next to each other, looking up at the bright blue sky.

"Beautiful day today, huh?" Trinity said after a few moments of silence.

"Mmmm... The best!" Roary answered with a smile.

A few moments later, Trinity turned to face Roary. "We've known each other for a while now, have we?"

Roary nodded. "A few seasons, at least..."

Trinity seemed hesitant to talk to Roary about something. "And... well... I don't know what it is, but... it seems like I'm always thinking about you, even when we're apart... I've even had sleep stories about you..."

This peaked Roary's interest. "Oh? What sort of sleep stories?"

Trinity shook her head and looked away. "I don't think I should tell you about it..."

"No! Come on, Trin! I'm your best friend! You can tell me..."

After a moment, she nodded and turned back to face him. "Well... in my sleep stories... We're both... running and playing in some open field, like we always do... It's warm, and the bright circle was shining down brightly, much like it is today... And at one point, we're both lying down in the field, side by side, much like this, and..." Trinity cut her sentence short. She seemed embarrased at what she wants to say next.

"And what?" Roary pressed.

Trinity sighed. "I don't how else to say it... I mean... I've almost reached my femalehood... I suppose it's normal to think and have sleep stories of such things... You're a grown up sharptooth now... I suppose you must think and have sleep stories about such things, too... I don't know... But..."

Roary let loose a laugh. "Come on, Trin! Don't keep me in suspense! What WERE we doing, in this sleep story of yours!?"

"Well... the best way I can describe it is... we were doing like what... I've seen mommy and daddy do a lot... Maybe your mom and dad do the same thing, and you've often seen them do it as well... I don't know..."

Roary was getting frustrated. "Are you gonna tell me, or what!?"

Trinity decided to chance it. "Well, we were..." and she reached out and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "... doing THAT."

Roary was stunned by what Trinity had just done. He placed his clawed hand on the place where Trinity had touched him with her own lips, almost as if it has a pleasant tingling sensation to it.

"I know it sounds silly, but that's what I've been having sleep stories about..."

Roary let loose a small laugh. "It all makes sense now!"

Trinity looked confused. "What does?"

Roary smiled and faced his threehorn friend. "I admit that I've been having sleep stories about you as well... And we were always doing like what you just did to me..."

Trinity was surprised. "Really?"

Roary nodded. "Only it was more like..." Then he closed his eyes and gave her a longer kiss on her own lips. Roary felt that she seemed to savour what he was doing to her, and it somehow made him feel all warm and tingly inside. "... like THAT..." he breathed as he finally let go of her lips.

Trinity didn't seem to know what to make of what just happened. She was speechless.

"Did you like it?" Roary asked, breaking the lull.

Trinity nodded. "I did! What an odd sensation!"

He placed a clawed hand on her forelimb. "Was it... enjoyable?"

Trinity nodded again. "Uh huh... Is it normal to feel this way?"

Roary smiled at her. "I think it is... I mean, I've seen mom and dad do it often enough; and they seem to enjoy it... Why can't we?"

"Although I'm a threehorn and you're a sharptooth?"

Roary nodded. "Yeah... I mean, look at Petrie and Ducky! They're best friends, two different kinds of flattooth, and they do it all the time! So it only makes sense..."

Trinity smiled so brightly, her eyes twinkled. "Yeah... It does, doesn't it?"

"So... you wanna do it again?"

"Yes!" Trinity said eagerly as she brought her face over to his.

They both kissed each other passionately for what seemed like an eternity. Roary wrapped his arms around her and stroked her tenderly, while Trinity brought her forelimbs around Roary's shoulders and shared in the everlasting moment.


	18. Chapter 17 Reactions

**CHAPTER 17**

**REACTIONS**

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Chomper was looking for his son. _"Roary? ROARY!" _He called out in his native sharptooth. _"SHELLS, where is that boy!?" _he said to himself as he kept looking and calling out his name.

Back at the forest clearing, the two young lovers were still sharing in their long moment of passion. When they both released their mutual kiss, Roary laid back in the grass and allowed Trinity to rest her head on his shoulder while he had his arm wrapped around her own shoulders. She had her right forepaw draped across his chest and was stroking it tenderly, lovingly. She had a smile on her facial features that made Roary instantly fall in love with her.

"I guess this means were mates now, huh?" Trinity asked her newfound love.

Roary raised his head. "Mates!?" he said in surprise.

Trinity simply nodded.

"I guess we are..." Roary said as he laid his head back down and let loose a laugh.

"Who'd've thought... the two of us together like this..." Trinity said happily as she continued stroking his chest, which was quite muscular, in his now emerging adulthood.

"Well... All I know is: I like it!" he said as he patted her forepaw.

"I like it, too!" Trinity replied.

Then they both shared another passionate embrace between them.

The sound of Roary's name made him turn in surprise. His eyes grew wide as he saw the form of his father standing a few feet away from him. He had a shocked look on his face.

"Dad!" was all he could say to his father.

When Chomper found his voice again, he said. "What's going on here!? Tell me I didn't witness what I THOUGHT I just witnessed!"

Roary gulped. "You did, father!"

"Oh, Great Beyond!" Chomper placed his clawed hands to his head and looked to the sky.

"Please don't be mad, Mr. Chomper!" Trinity pleaded. "I mean... you and Mrs. Chomper were young once... Didn't you two... kiss in secret before?"

"Not in SECRET, no!" Chomper said when he found his voice. "Of course, she's a SHARPTOOTH, just like me... Just like ROARY!"

"I can explain..." Roary began to say.

"Roary, what were you THINKING!?" Chomper interrupted. "This isn't what I meant when we had that TALK a few seasons ago!"

"How is this any DIFFERENT from what Petrie and Ducky are doing!?" Roary asked.

"Petrie and Ducky, I can understand! They're both FLATTOOTH! But you're a SHARPTOOTH, and Trinity's a THREEHORN. There's a tremendous DIFFERENCE here!"

"Personally, I don't see any DIFFERENCE, father! I love her!" He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And she loves me!"

Trinity nodded. "He's right, Mr. Chomper! And we both realized it today! It's for REAL!"

Chomper sighed and lowered his head as he gazed at the ground, letting it all sink in. "Well, I'm not one to stand in the way of LOVE!" he finally said as he raised his head again to look at Roary and his young lover. "But are you SURE about this, Roary!? I mean, we're talking about your potential LIFE MATE here! What about a sharptooth female you'd meet later on?"

"I don't CARE about any female sharptooths, dad! I only care about TRIN!" Roary said, still holding Trinity close to him.

"And why would I care about a threehorn male when I have Roary?" Trinity asked rhetorically.

"Besides, how old were YOU when you started courting mom?"

Chomper smiled. "I wasn't much older than you!" Then he grew more serious. "But what about if you want children?"

They both laughed. "Dad! Don't you think we're still a little YOUNG to start thinking about having kids?"

Chomper looked embarrased. "You're right! Silly me!"

"Yeah... Besides, if Petrie and Ducky can have a child, why can't we?" Trinity said. "It can't be IMPOSSIBLE."

Chomper nodded after a few moments. "All right! If this is what you really want, I'm not gonna say 'no'."

Both young lovers breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks, dad!"

"Yeah... although I can see how in love the two of you are, your mother might see it differently..."

"Mom..." Roary mouthed, then he placed his clawed hands against his head and cried out. "OH, NOOOOO! I totally FORGOT about her!"

"... And you know how deeply set in her ways she is..."

"AH, SHEEELLLS! She's gonna KILL me!"

"She might do just that!" Chomper said matter-of-factly. "You're lucky Chief Berserker's gone. He'd kill you for sure, once he found out."

"... I guess I'm fortunate he's not here..." Roary said with a small laugh.

"Anyway, we should be heading home... We're already late for dinner... Don't say anything! I'll talk to mom tomorrow..." Chomper said as he patted Roary on the shoulder.

"Thanks, dad!" Roary smiled as he briefly touched his father's hand on his shoulder.

"And Trinity? Try not to say anything to your parents, okay?"

"I'll try... But they always seem to know when something's up with me."

"Well, we'll see. C'mon, Roary!" Chomper said as he began to leave.

"See you tomorrow?" Roary asked his young female lover.

"You know it!" Trinity smiled as she exchanged a goodbye kiss with Roary.

Roary caught up with his father while Trinity made the slow walk for home where her parents would be waiting for their own dinner.

The next morning, Chomper waited until Roary left to go see Trinity before he broke the news to V'Leck.

"_WHAT!?" _she exclaimed. _"Teekul, if this a joke you and Roary thought up, it's in very poor taste!"_

"_Believe me, I WISH it were a joke, but it's true! Roary IS in love with Trinity! I saw them kissing with my own eyes!"_

V'Leck was in total shock. _"Has that boy lost his MIND!? WHAT IS HE THINKING!? Why would he want to become life mates with a SAP SUCKER when he could have plenty of female sharptooths to choose from!?"_

"_Please don't call them that, V'Leck! They're intelligent beings, just like us; and you KNOW it! They don't DESERVE to be called that derogatory term!"_

"_I can call them whatever I please, Teekul! But I REFUSE to accept my own son's choice in this matter! Besides, how do we know that Roary really DOES love that sap sucker!? I mean... He's just barely reached adulthood... Maybe he's just confused..."_

Chomper shook his head. _"I don't think so, V'Leck! I've seen the way they look at each other. They really are in LOVE!"_

V'Leck glared at him. _"How can you APPROVE of his choice in this matter!?"_

"_I never said I APPROVED of it, V'Leck! You said so yourself: He's an ADULT now! He's free to make his own choices."_

V'Leck scoffed.

"_Besides, I can surely UNDERSTAND how he feels..."_

V'Leck glared at him again. _"How can YOU understand how he feels!?"_

Chomper looked to the ground and sighed. He approached his mate. _"V'Leck, honey! I don't quite know how to tell you this, but... Roary isn't the only one who's mated with a threehorn..."_

"_What are you TALKING about!?"_

"_During The 'Bloody Tummy' Crisis, when we were separated... I had a relation with Cera..."_

V'leck was stunned. _"I gotta sit down!"_

"_I know! I should've told you this a long time ago! But we decided to keep it a secret, because we didn't know how anybody would react! But now, in light of what Roary and Trinity are going through, I think it's time the truth about it came out! You've gotta realize that...at the time..."_

"_Unbelievable!" _V'Leck interrupted. _"I'm mated to a family of sap sucker lovers! Do you have... ANY IDEA... what'll happen when every SHARPTOOTH in our home land finds OUT!? We'll be the laughing stock of all The Sharptooth Lands!"_

"_Nobody in The Sharptooth Lands needs to know..."_

"_We can keep it confined to The Great Valley as much as we want to, but news can travel fast in The Mysterious Beyond. It won't be long before SOMEBODY in The Sharptooth lands gets WIND of it!"_

V'Leck then seemed to stare off into the distance. _"I need to be alone for awhile. Leave, please!"_

"_V'Leck, honey! I really think we should..."_

"_GET OUT!" _V'Leck angrily screamed so loudly at Chomper that it made him jump.

He sighed and looked to the ground as he complied with his mate's strong desire for solitude.

Once Chomper left the cave, she started sobbing uncontrollably. She placed a hand over her eyes in an attempt to dry her free flowing tears. She continued crying as all of her emotions were released, and it would be awhile before she stopped crying, as she had a lot of emotions to release.

A short time later, Chomper came over by Cera and Wendyk's cave.

"Hey, guys! Have you seen Roary and Trinity?" he said as he was invited in.

Cera shook her head. "No, not lately. Why?"

"I need to talk to them. That's all!" Then he noticed something behind Cera. "Are those your eggs!?"

"Yup! I laid them last night!" Cera said proudly.

She had good reason to be proud, for she had laid four perfect threehorn eggs. They were neatly cushioned in the nest she and Wendyk had prepared for them. Chomper smiled as he rubbed the one closest to him. "Nice and round, too!" he commented.

"It's too early to tell if the embryos survived the laying process, but we should know soon!" Wendyk said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine!" Chomper replied.

"So, what did you need to talk to Roary and Trinity about?" Cera asked.

"Nothing important!" Chomper dismissed.

"That's not what it sounded like when you walked in here. It sounded quite urgent." Cera pressed.

"It's nothing that concerns you... REALLY!" Chomper insisted.

"Hey! If something's going on with my family-by-mating, I have a right to know!"

Chomper sighed. "All right... Here's the truth of it..."

Then he relayed the story of how Roary and Trinity became more than just best friends yesterday, and how "well" V'Leck took the news of what Roary has done. At first, Cera and Wendyk laughed, thinking that it was an elaborate practical joke; but then they saw that Chomper was dead serious, they were stunned into silence. Wendyk was just in disbelief over what his younger sister had done!

"And...I... complicated the matter with V'Leck more than I really wanted to..." Chomper said rather meekly.

"How so?" Cera pressed.

"Well, I... kinda let loose what happened between you and I... back in The Sharptooth Lands..." Chomper flashed an embarrased toothy grin.

Cera gasped in shock. "You TOLD her!?"

Chomper reluctantly nodded.

"I can't believe you DID that! That was supposed to be OUR LITTLE SECRET!"

"I know! I know! But I thought it would help her better understand what Roary and Trinity were feeling, but it ended up making things WORSE!"

"Humpf! BIG surprise!"

"Wait a minute! WAIT A MINUTE!" Wendyk interrupted, then he faced his life mate. "Cera, what's he talking about? What does he mean by 'what happened between you and him'?"

Cera sighed and relayed the story to Wendyk of how she and Chomper had their "one night stand" during the Bloody Tummy Crisis.

"I gotta sit down!" Wendyk mumbled as he collapsed to the floor of his cave.

"Please understand, Wendyk!" Cera pleaded. "I had not yet realized the feelings I had for you, we had not yet found the cure, and we were in constant fear of getting infected and dying! We were really close friends! In a way, WE STILL ARE! But my heart will belong to you ALWAYS, Wendyk!"

Wendyk just sat there in stunned silence.

"SAY SOMETHING, please!" Cera begged.

"I need to get some air!" Wendyk said as he got up to walk out of the cave.

"Wait, WENDYK! Let's talk about this!" Cera pleaded.

"I don't feel like talking right now!" Wendyk called out as he left.

"I gotta go find Roary before V'leck does!" Chomper said as he left himself, leaving Cera alone.

Cera laid down on the floor of the cave and started sniffing as tears rolled down her cheeks. Then she covered her eyes with her forepaw as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Meanwhile, near the forested area near Trinity's family cave, Roary was making his way to see his mate when raised voices coming from the cave himself made him freeze.

"WHAT!?" he clearly heard Trinity's mother exclaim. "TRIN, how could you DO such a thing!?"

"Have you completely LOST YOUR MIND, young lady!?" he heard Trinity's father say.

"No, I haven't!" he heard Trinity say. "I LOVE him! Why can't you ACCEPT that!?"

"Because he's a SHARPTOOTH, honey!" Trinity's mom said. "His kind shouldn't even BE with a threehorn like you, especially in a MATE relationship like what you described!"

"Your mother's RIGHT, Trin!" her father said. "You shouldn't even be THINKING of forging such a relationship with him, especially considering what his kind's REALLY like!"

"You're WRONG about him, daddy! He's kind, he's sweet, he's caring, he's treated me BETTER than any threehorn I've ever known; and he would never even DREAM of hurting me!"

"ANYWAY!" Trinity's mom began. "Up 'til now, we've TOLERATED you being friends with him; but because you've now taken this TOO FAR, we're FORBIDDING you from seeing him from now on!"

Trinity just exploded in anger. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO FORBID ME TO SEE SOMEBODY I CARE VERY DEEPLY ABOUT, AND WHO'S BEEN MORE OF A FRIEND TO ME THAN ANYBODY ELSE I'VE EVER KNOWN!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOUNG LADY!" Trinity's father retorted. "As long as you live in THIS CAVE, you'll abide by OUR RULES! You're NOT ALLOWED to see him anymore, AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Well, if THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANT IT, maybe I should move out of this cave AND TAKE A PLACE OF MY OWN!"

Roary immediately hid behind a bush once he heard her storming to the cave entrance.

"Don't you DARE walk out on this CONVERSATION, YOUNG LADY!" He heard Trinity's mother yell at her.

"I CAN AND I AM! GOODBYE!" Trinity screamed as she stormed off out of the cave. He watched her leave, then took off after her. He heard some muttering coming from the cave, but he hardly paid attention to what was being said. All he cared about was catching up to Trinity.

Trinity was sniffing as her eyes became wet with tears as she trying to put as much distance between herself and her parents' cave.

"Trinity! HEY, TRIN! Wait up!" Roary called to her.

She stopped and turned to wait for Roary to catch up with her.

"Oh, ROARY!" She sobbed as she allowed him to hug her in a comforting matter.

Roary just stayed quiet as he allowed her to release all of her emotions through her crying, which seemed to last an eternity.

When she finally stopped crying, she looked up at him, her eyes still wet. "Oh, Roary!" she said in a sad tone. "My parents found out about us! They don't want me to see you again!"

"I know! I heard! I was outside the cave while you were having your argument..."

"Oh, Roary!" she said sadly. "I can't believe they'd say such nasty things about you!" She sniffed. "What are we gonna DO?"

"I don't know... We'll figure something out... But for now, let's go to 'our' place... We can talk about it, and... maybe we'll feel better about it, somehow..."

Trinity giggled. "That's what I like about you, Roary: You always know how to make me happy!"

Then they walked side by side over to the small forest clearing they were at yesterday. The very same place where they both fell in love.


	19. Chapter 18 Chomper Confides

**CHAPTER 18**

**CHOMPER CONFIDES**

The muffled sound of their talking led Chomper right to the small forest clearing where his son and his new mate were sitting together.

"Dad!" Roary exclaimed as he saw his father. "Did you talk to mom this morning?" he asked.

Chomper nodded. "I did."

"How'd it go?" Roary asked his father.

Chomper sighed. "Well, she didn't tear me to shreads. That's the GOOD news."

"And what's the BAD news?" Trinity asked.

"The BAD news is: She'll tear YOU to shreads, if you get within ten feet of her right now!" Chomper told his son.

Roary groans and looked to the sky. "Great! JUUUUST GREAT! I can't go home, and Trin's parents won't allow me into their cave, no matter HOW nice I am to them!"

"What are we gonna DO, Roary!?" Trinity asked as he pressed herself against Roary for comfort.

"I think there's an empty cave not far from here." Chomper said. "You can stay there, if you'd like."

Roary sighed. "Might as well... We have no other place to go."

Chomper nodded. "Right! Follow me..." He said as he led them towards the cave he was thinking of.

Roary and Trinity inspected the cave Chomper showed them.

"It's not much, I know!" Chomper commented. "But think of it as something temporary until this whole situation sorts itself out."

"It's fine, dad!" Roary smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Chomper! This'll do nicely!"

Chomper nodded. "All right! There's a Council session due to start shortly. I'll come by and see you when it's done."

Roary nodded. "Okay..."

Chomper started to leave, but Roary grabbed his shoulder. "And dad... Thanks for understanding..."

Chomper smiled and patted his son's hand. "Don't worry! Everything's going to be fine..."

Chomper then left, leaving Roary and Trinity to disappear inside the cave to make themselves at home.

During the Council session, though, Little Foot noticed that Chomper was preoccupied with something. He noticed that he was not his usual, cheerful self. Little Foot saw that his life long sharptooth friend was looking down to the ground with an expression of deep sadness. And after the Council session was over, instead of staying behind to talk to him something or another, he immediately walked away towards the forest. It was here that Little Foot decided to take action.

"Hey, Chomper! Wait up!" Little Foot called out to him as he trotted over. "I couldn't help but notice that you didn't seem quite like yourself back there."

After a few moments, Chomper snorted. "You read me like the lines of a tree star." He smiled lightly.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"... Not particularly, no!"

"... Well, whatever it is, I'd like to help, if I can..."

"Somehow, I don't think even YOU can help me with my problem..."

"Try me!"

Chomper sighed deeply. "All right..."

Then he relayed the story of how he caught Roary and Trinity kissing in the forest clearing yesterday, and how V'Leck hit the roof when he broke the news to her of how they became life mates, only to end up having him kicked out of his own cave.

Little Foot stood in stunned silence and blinked a few times as he let this all sink in. "You're right! I don't think even 'I' can help you with this problem!"

"...and to make matters WORSE..."

He then told the story of the little 'fling' he and Cera had way back during the Bloody Tummy crisis.

Little Foot surprised Chomper by saying: "You know, I've always suspected that that's what happened between you two, but I was never really sure... until NOW..."

"And she was the one who initiated it..."

Little Foot laughed. "Knowing Cera, I'm not surprised!"

"But we're talking about more than just a 'fling' here. Those two are really SERIOUS!" Chomper sadly shook his head. "I don't know what to do..."

Little Foot pondered about it for a bit, then said. "I don't think there's really anything you CAN do, Chomper. Roary's an adult now. He's free to make his own choices; and Trinity's also an adult, by flattooth standards. They made this choice out of their own free will, just like Petrie and Ducky did. So they should also be ready to suffer the consequences of their choice..."

"...Just like Petrie and Ducky did..." Chomper completed.

Little Foot nodded. "Exactly!"

Chomper smiled up at his longneck friend. "You always seem to find the right thing to say!"

"And what's a Leader for?" Little Foot said rhetorically as he bent down to give Chomper an affectionate nudge. Chomper patted his huge neck.

"Well, I better go check on those two. Make sure they're all right!" Chomper said.

Little Foot nodded. "Okay..."

"But please, do me a favour: Don't tell anybody else about this for the time being. The less flattooth who know about this, the better."

"Don't worry! My lips are sealed!" Little Foot smiled.

Chomper smiled back and nodded. "Thanks!"

"Does anybody else know about what's going on?" Little Foot asked.

"Other than V'Leck? Only Cera and Wendyk..."

Little Foot's eyes grew wide. "How'd she take it?"

"Compared to V'Leck, she took it rather well..."

"That bad, huh?"

Chomper sighed heavily. "Yes, I'm afraid so! But I'm more worried about Wendyk. He knows about our 'fling', and... it came as quite a shock to him."

"I'd better go find him and talk to him!"

"Good idea!"

With that, they parted ways.

For the rest of the day, Chomper stayed with Roary and Trinity, telling them stories about life in the Sharptooth Lands. Roary was already familiar with the stories. He had heard his father tell them many times before while he was growing up, but Trinity never heard them. Chomper was delighted to have a new eager listener to his stories, and Trinity seemed to be taking on a new kind of admiration towards her father-by-mating. Other than Roary, he was probably the only friend she had right now.

The conversations, however, always turned back towards Roary and Trinity's mateship; and the diffcult road that lied ahead of them. At one point, Roary asked a question that prompted Chomper to let two other dinos in on the secret he had kept to himself all these seasons.

"I wonder if there ever were other sharpteeth who had feelings for a flattooth, like I do?"

Chomper sighed. "You need not wonder any further, son; 'cause you're looking at that sharptooth."

Roary and Trinity both looked at each before simultaneously exclaiming "What!?"

Chomper looked embarrased in front of his son.

"You?" Roary asked in disbelief.

Chomper nodded sadly.

"Anybody we know?" Trinity asked.

"Cera..."

Both young lovers' eyes went wide in shock. "AUNTIE Cera?" Roary exclaimed.

Chomper nodded. "The same."

Both young lovers looked at each other, then broke out laughing.

"What so funny!?"

"S... s-s-sorry, dad! We're just picturing how she would've... 'convinced' you to... 'mate' with her!"

They both continued laughing.

"Glad you two find it 'amusing'!" Chomper said with a roll of his eyes.

"You never TOLD me that! When did THIS happen!?" Roary asked.

"It was back during the Bloody Tummy crisis, when I was separated from your mom. You gotta understand, though, that we were then faced with an unknown disease. Cera had not yet found the cure for it. There was a whole lot of uncertainty! Everybody was thinking we were gonna die soon! And it seemed like a good idea at the time..." Chomper smiled and shrugged.

"D... does mom know?" Roary asked.

Chomper nodded sadly. "That's part of the reason why I got kicked out of our cave this morning."

"Do you think she'll ever let you back in?" Trinity asked.

Chomper sighed. "I hope so! Speaking of which, I'd better get back..." He said as he got up to leave.

"You don't have to, dad! You're more than welcome to stay here with us for the night."

Chomper smiled. "No! Thanks for the invite, though. I'll take my chances with your mother. But keep that extra sleeping space warm, just in case!"

"Okay, dad! See you tomorrow, if not tonight!"

"You got it! Good night, you two!" Chomper said as he waved.

"G'night, dad!"

"Good luck, Mr. Chomper!"

"I'm starting to get TOO OLD for this!" He said to himself with a deep sigh as he left.

It was nightfall by the time Chomper arrived back at his cave. V'Leck was already curled up in her sleeping space, visibly asleep.

Chomper quietly moved in to lie down in his own sleeping space behind her. He tried to cuddle up close and wrap his arms around her, but a growl from her immediately caused him to withdraw.

Chomper sighed heavily as he got up to move into Roary's old sleeping area where he was relinquished to sleep alone for the first time in seasons. He eventually fell into a sad, uneasy slumber.


	20. Chapter 19 Controvertial Mating Ceremony

**CHAPTER 19**

**CONTROVERTIAL MATING CEREMONY**

It was a tough time for the two young lovers over the next few days. V'Leck absolutely refused to go see her son, and Trinity's parents absolutely refused to go see their daughter, no matter how much they were persuaded to do so. They both felt a mixture of joy and sadness over the situation. Joy at the love they had for each other, and sadness that their families didn't approve of their lifelong relationship. While Roary was grateful that his father still showed his support, Trinity couldn't rely on anybody but Roary. Not even Cera and Wendyk seemed to approve of their union!

While Little Foot did his best to keep everything under wraps, rumours started to spread among the Great Valley residents. Whispers could be heard whenever they went out in public, and conversations began to cease whenever they drew near. They could feel the heaviness of the stares towards them, which made them feel quite nervous and sad about it all. Little Foot denied it every time somebody outside of his circle of friends asked him about it, but he could sense that they didn't really believe him. They've already made up their minds about the two "really close friends".

During this ordeal, two flattooth residents died: One swimmer and one spiketail. As usual, word was sent to V'Leck to come strip whatever meat she wanted off of the corpses before they were dumped over The Mourning Abyss. Chomper came to help her carry and store the meat, but it took everything to persuade her to save a few slabs of the meat for Roary. She finally allowed Roary to have "a small portion of it". Chomper was forced to bring it himself, as she refused to bring it to him.

Eventually, V'Leck allowed Chomper to return to his sleeping area right next to her, but she insisted that he sleep with his back turned to her. This was only for one night, though. On the second night, V'Leck allowed him to cuddle up next to her, like he always did.

Meanwhile, Cera and Wendyk were overjoyed by the news that of the four eggs Cera laid, two of the embryos survived. They already had ideas for names they could give their two children, but held off on letting anybody know until the eggs hatched and the genders were determined.

Then Roary and Trinity grew tired of always hiding the fact that they were life mates, and decided to confirm everybody's suspicions by asking Little Foot to publicly bless their union. Little Foot was greatly surprised when they both asked him to do it. He asked if they were sure they wanted him to bless them at the Council Meeting Place, and they replied by saying that they were determined to get it done.

So Little Foot sent word to everyone in the valley that they were invited to attend. On the appointed day, however, only their close group of friends and family attended. Chomper had to practically drag V'leck out to see their son's mateship blessing. Trinity's entire threehorn family were there as well, but they weren't exactly happy at being there. The only dinos who didn't seem to care were Slooper and Little Foot's children, who were just running around and playing.

When everything was ready, Little Foot motioned them forward. Roary wore his long fanged sharptooth headdress, and he borrowed Petrie's bone necklace. Most sharptooth males traditionally wore a bone necklace on their mateship blessing ceremony. Trinity had the traditional pretty pink flower necklace around her neck, and another smaller one around her left foreleg.

"Dearly beloved," Little Foot began. "We are gathered here today to witness the official blessing of the mateship of this male and this female." He sighed. "I must admit that of all the mateship blessings I've done over the past few seasons, this one is the most UNIQUE one of all! To my knowledge, never before has there ever been a mateship between a flattooth and a sharptooth. I have watched these two closely over the seasons. I've watched them grow up and mature into fine young adults, and they've never wandered far from each other. They were truly the best of friends growing up, and I have watched that friendship grow into love. I can see it in their eyes every time they look at each other! It's the same look I give my life mate Ali every day!" He smiled as he glanced back at Ali standing a short distance away behind him. "It's almost as if it was meant to be!"

He sighed again before continuing. "Now I HAVE to ask: If there are ANY here present today who feel that these two's union should NOT be blessed, let them speak now or forever hold your piece!"

V'Leck immediately raised her hand.

"Yes, V'leck!?"

"_Well, I, for one, do not agree AT ALL with what these two are doing here! I absolutely forbid them to continue being mates! I DEMAND that they listen to common sense, separate, and then go find mates of their own kind, as it is meant to be!" _She said in her native sharptooth.

Chomper cleared his throat. "Basically, she thinks that this union of theirs is total nonsense; and she demands that they be separated at once."

Little Foot nodded. "Your opinion has been so noted, V'leck. However, the only way I can prevent a pair from continuing to be mates is if they are already mated with someone else, have a child with someone else, or are in love with another of the same gender as they are."

The last part brought spurts of laughter from some of the gathered.

When V'Leck heard Chomper's translation, she became quite upset. _"Well, if THAT'S the way it's going to be, I am OFFICIALLY disowning you, ROARKUL! And don't you even THINK about coming over to my cave to ask for ANYTHING, because I WILL kill you, if you do! And don't bring that lousy SAP SUCKER you want for a mate, either! Because I'll kill HER, too! PEETALK!_" she yelled out as she spat on the ground and walked away.

Chomper didn't bother translating, for he knew that what his mate was yelling was meant for Roary only.

"Mom..." Roary mouthed as he saw her leave in anger. _"MOTHER! PLEASE COME BACK!" _Roary cried out, but V'Leck just ignored him as she quickly walked back towards the canyon entrance, which led to her cave home.

Roary watched her leave in deep sadness. It broke his heart to think that his own mother did not approve of his choice for a life mate. A choice that he made of his own free will!

"All right!" Little Foot began in continuation of the ceremony. "Is there anybody else who would like to speak?"

Trinity's mother spoke up. "I'd like to say something!"

"Yes, Miss Trixia. You have the floor."

She directed her glare at her daughter. "Trinity, me and your father have tried to talk SENSE into you, but you're STILL refusing to listen! You're following what your still young, foolish, misguided HEART is telling you; rather than hearing what your MIND has to say about this! You don't BELONG with this sharptooth boy! You're much better off with one of the plentiful threehorn males who live in this valley! Your father is in complete agreement with me."

"That's right, Trin, we are UNANIMOUS in this!" Trinity's father exclaimed.

Trinity glared back at them. "My MIND is not telling me that it's WRONG to be with Roary, mother! And my heart belongs to him, ALWAYS; and not anyone else! Why can't you ACCEPT that!?"

"Trinity!" Little Foot said as he bent his head down to face her. "By tradition, you're not supposed to say anything to those who oppose your union. I'M the one who has to speak for you, if there's anything to say..."

"Sorry..." Trinity said, looking a little embarrased.

Little Foot turned his attention then to Trinity's parents. "Your opposition to this union has been duly noted. However, these two are in love with each other, and no one else."

Trixia's expression showed an escalating anger. "Well, in that case, you're no longer welcome in my cave; and neither is your sharptooth MATE!" Then she and Korkum, her father, turned their backs to her as a sign that they were shunning her and Roary from their lives.

Trinity grew very sad. She sniffed a couple of time and tries to suppress her tears, but her eyes grew too moist and a couple of streams trickled down her cheeks. Roary immediately moved in to comfort her.

"Does anybody ELSE wish to speak!?" Little Foot asked with a hint of aggravation.

Cera came forward.

Little Foot sighed inwardly. "Yes, Cera!"

"Well, I'm not gonna say that these two shouldn't be together, as it's no secret now what happened between me and Chomper all those seasons ago. If these two really WANT to be mates for the rest of their lives, they have my blessings. However, I just wanna say that I personally think it's a bad idea. This is said from the point of view of a medicine flattooth who questions if these two are compatible enough to have children. I mean, I thought Petrie and Ducky couldn't have children, at first; and then they had Slooper. It made more sense to me then because they were both FLATTOOTH. But were talking about a flattooth and a SHARPTOOTH here! There's a BIG difference! I just don't think these two will ever be able to have kids!"

"And I'm in complete agreement with Cera!" Wendyk said as he came forward to stand beside his life mate.

Little Foot nodded. "Your opinions have been duly noted, Cera and Wendyk. Thank you."

Both nodded as they retreated back to their places.

"Does anybody ELSE wish to speak up!?" Little Foot asked.

There was a few moments of silence.

"Good!" Little Foot exclaimed.

Then he bent his head down to face the two young lovers. "It's not too late to call the whole thing off, if you feel you can't go through with this."

Trinity shook her head. "We've come this far. It's too late to turn back now."

"Are you sure?" Little Foot asked them.

"Yes! Continue with the ceremony." Roary said.

Little Foot nodded. "All right."

Then he turned his attention to Trinity. "Do you, Trinity, take this male to be your life mate to love, honour and cherish; for better or worse; for good times and bad times; for prosperity and destitution; in sickness and in health; for as long as you both shall live?"

Trinity nodded. "I do."

Little Foot then turned to Roary. "And do you, Roarkul, take this female to be your life mate to love, honour and cherish; for better or worse; for good times and bad times; for prosperity and destitution; in sickness and in health; for as long as you both shall live?"

Roary nodded. "I do."

Little Foot then raised his head. "Then, by the power vested in me, in the Great Valley, and in all of the Flattooth Lands, I hereby officially bless you as life mates!"

He then patted both of them on the forehead with his chin. "You may now kiss your mate!" he finally said.

They shared a passionate embrace that brought forth polite applause from all those assembled. Ducky cheered as she threw pink flower petals all over the attending crowd. She also threw a bunch towards Roary and Trinity saying "Congratulations, you two!"

When the applause and cheering died down, Little Foot announced. "And that concludes this ceremony!" More applause followed. "Don't forget the reception were to have over by the river clearing! Everyone's invited, of course!" Polite laughter ensued. Of course, everyone knew about the reception planned to celebrate the blessing ceremony.

The private celebration they had that evening went through smoothly. The mood was not as festive as past celebrations, but everybody in attendance seemed to enjoy themselves. Trixia and Korkum went straight home from the blessing ceremony, and never bothered to show up for the festivities. Little Foot was fearful that several flattooth residents of the valley would come and disrupt the party, but none came. Matter of fact, everybody made it a point to stay well away from the area they chose to have their celebration, much to Little Foot's relief!

Roary, Trinity, Ducky and Petrie spent most of the evening playing Swimmer and Splasher with the children. Trinity has become really partial to the game, and seems to have gotten Roary hooked on it.

While the flattooth had their greens, Roary and Chomper had their usual favourite of fish and grubs. There was plenty of pleasant conversation that was exchanged with everybody, mostly about Slooper's new skills he'd been learning from his parents, and Little Foot and Ali's children's developing language skills. Very little was said about Roary and Trinity's ability to have children of their own. When the subject was brought up, both newly blessed mates simply dismissed at "letting fate decide on the matter". Cera and Wendyk figured that it Petrie and Ducky can have a child, they probably could, as well.

By the time the bright circle had set, everybody said their good nights as they headed home. Chomper saved some fish and grubs for V'Leck. He wrapped her meal up in a leaf tray to give to her when he got home. He told his son he would come see him and his mate tomorrow to make sure everything was all right. They were both real appreciative of that.


	21. Chapter 20 Talking To Grampa

**CHAPTER 20**

**TALKING TO GRAMPA**

The next few days was tough going for Little Foot. A large number of Great Valley residents decided to leave. A large number of them left out of fear of what was going on. If a swimmer and a flyer becoming mates wasn't bad enough, The Great Valley was now home to a sharptooth and a threehorn who were mates! Many wondered if same sex matings were to take place next! Not wanting to face that prospect for themselves or their own children, they decided to take their chances in The Mysterious Beyond. Although Little Foot would've love to stop them at the border and convince them that they really had nothing to fear, he told the threehorn guards at both entrances of the valley to let them leave, if they wanted to leave. After all, that was their choice; and Little Foot vowed not to interfere with the free will of others. But the very few who left who didn't want to admit they were leaving out of their false sense of fear, simply stated that they were leaving "for other or personal reasons".

It saddened Little Foot deeply to see such a large emigration-some of them long time residents of The Great Valley- of flattooths over something as trivial as a sharptooth/threehorn mating.

One night, not being able to sleep, Little Foot was lying outside his cave home, looking towards the ground with deep sorrow. At one point, he gazed up at the starry sky, and did something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Grandpa... I don't know if you can hear me, but things are not going well in The Great Valley right now. Things have changed a lot since I was young, and barely as tall as the knee on your hind leg." He laughed. "Remember those times, grandpa?" Then he sighed. "Anyway... It's times like these where I wish you were still alive, and always ready to give me advice; because I have absolutely no idea what to do right now. I mean... you always seemed to have the right answer for everything; and you were able to keep everybody together, in times of crisis, when you were Council Leader." He sighed again as he looked to the ground. "Well, we seem to have a 'crisis' here right now; and if there was any time where I needed guidance, it's now!"

While he was looking to the ground, some floating white puffies suddenly took on the form of a longneck. Then Little Foot heard a booming voice. "I am here, Little Foot!" He recognized it immediately as being that of his grandfather.

Then he saw the longneck form in the sky, and knew instantly that he was looking at the image of his grandfather. His eyes went wide and he smiled. "Grandpa!"

"Yes, Little Foot! It's me!" the voice of his grandfather said.

Little Foot's eyes went moist from the emotions he was feeling. "I am ever glad to see you... to HEAR you!"

The voice laughed. "And 'I' am glad to be able to talk to you here, tonight! You do not get a chance to do that every day here, in The Great Beyond!"

"Wh-wh-wh-what's it like!? I-i-in The Great Beyond, I mean..."

"It is a WONDROUS place, Little Foot! Here, flattooth and sharptooth live in perfect harmony!"

Little Foot blinked. "There are sharptooth in The Great Beyond?"

"Yes, Little Foot! You will see, when your time comes to enter this realm. Just like your sharptooth friends will see, when their time comes to enter into The Great Beyond. But why don't we talk about the REAL reason why you called to me here this evening."

Little Foot lowered his head and sighed. "I don't know if you've been watching what's been going on down here, but..."

"I HAVE, in fact, been watching!" Grandpa Longneck's voice interrupted. "Every day since I passed on into this realm. I watched you grow into a fine Council Leader, watched you take on the female longneck Ali as your mate, watched my great grandchildren hatch from their eggs. I have seen ALL of it, Little Foot!"

"If that's true, how do you explain what's been going on here lately!? I mean... why did Petrie and Ducky become mates? Why did Roary and Trinity become mates as well? Why is everybody so upset over this!? Why can't they realize that my friends would NEVER do anything to hurt them... EVER!?" Little Foot sighed in deep sadness. "I just don't understand..."

Little Foot heard a booming chuckle. "You always DID have many questions about everything, Little Foot! You were always infinitely curious! That's what I liked about you! Your grandmother liked that about you, too! Your father, though, could never understand; while your mother always loved you no matter what."

"I wish I could've known them better..." Little Foot mused in reference to his parents. "And what about..."

"Your grandmother couldn't be here this evening, but she will speak to you soon. Either like this, or through a sleep story."

Little Foot smiled. "Can't wait!"

"Anyway... in answer to some of your questions: I have known Mr. Threehorn long enough to know that fear makes some of us do irrational things... Just like LOVE makes some of us do irrational things as well, which would explain your friends who are of different species becoming life mates. As for those who are afraid, once they realize that the thing they fear the most is absolutely of no threat to them, they will come to accept the change that is happening."

"So does that mean that all those who left The Great Valley because they were afraid will come back once they become UN-afraid?"

"I cannot say... if there's one thing He does not have influence over, it's free will."

Little Foot nodded, then realized something. "Wait! You said... 'He'... Who is 'He'?

"'He' is the one who governs The Great Beyond, and the world in which you live, Little Foot. 'He' is also the one who put forth the first seeds of life in the world. The Primal Egg, if you like."

"What does he look like?"

"None of us knows for sure... We only see Him as a bright light... much like the bright circle... But He has a very powerful voice; and when He speaks, everyone listens."

"I'll bet..." Little Foot mused.

"He is also the one who orchestrated the mateship between your friends Petrie and Ducky... as well as the mateship between Roary and Trinity..."

Little Foot was surprised. "Wait! You're saying that... He... meant for my friends of different species to become mates!?"

"That is correct..."

"But WHY!? Why them!?"

"THAT is a question I was not able to get a straight answer for, when I asked Him myself. He simply said that it was their destiny..."

"Their DESTINY? You mean that... they were MEANT to fall in love and become life mates!?"

"That's right, Little Foot! I believe the whole purpose of this was to show all flatooths and sharptooths everywhere that, although we are all from different species, your friends are to be the living proof that we can all live in perfect harmony..."

Little Foot nodded as he gazed towards the ground. "I see... but did it have to go that far!? Wasn't all the flattooths living here in The Great Valley proof enough!? Or Chomper and his family living here as well!?"

"Maybe... But I think He wanted to send a stronger message. He wanted to show everyone that his 'mantra', as He calls it: Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations, could become a reality. But the path He has laid out for your friends will not be an easy one. There will be triumphs, but there will also be setbacks, trials, tribulations and pitfalls. YOU, Little Foot, must be there to help them every step of the way. THAT is your destiny. He has said so!"

Little Foot nodded. "Understood."

"I must go now. Is there anything else you would like to ask me, before I leave?"

Little Foot started to say "No", but then he thought of something. "Actually, there is! This is more for Cera. She still misses her father sometimes. I think it would make her feel better if she knew Mr. Threehorn was all right. Is he in The Great Beyond like you, grampa?"

"Yes, Little Foot! He is here."

Little Foot breathed a sigh of relief. "Good! How is he?"

"He's doing fine. Though he finds that what he has to go through right now is a bit harsh."

"What do you mean?"

"He's undergoing what is called 'purgatory' here, right now..."

"What's that?"

"It's sort of like a punishment. Like that time we banished Petrie's Uncle Pterano into The Mysterious Beyond for all the things he did wrong in his life. Same thing here for all the wrongs Mr. Threehorn did to others in his life."

Little Foot nodded. "Okay! I get it, now."

"My time is up! I am glad that we could have our talk. Your family sends you their love. Grandma will talk to you soon! Goodbye, Little Foot!" The longneck shaped white puffy began to dissipate as Grandpa Longneck's voice faded as he said his "goodbye"

"Goodbye, Grampa!" Little Foot called up to the night sky as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Then he moved into his cave to sleep for the rest of the night.


	22. Chapter 21 A Mother Forgives

**CHAPTER 21**

**A MOTHER FORGIVES**

The next day. Something unexpected happened.

Roary and Trinity were in their cave dwelling, busy tidying up, and replacing the dried grass and leaves that made up their sleeping space with fresher ones. Then a roar coming from outside their cave got their attention.

Roary recognized it immediately. "What the...?" he said as he moved to the front of the cave. "It's mom!" he said as he glanced back at Trinity.

"Your mother? What's SHE doing here?" Trinity asked.

"That's what I'm about to find out!" he said as he walked out of the cave.

V'leck rumbled a greeting to her son.

"_What do you want, MOTHER!?" _Roary angrily said in his native sharptooth language.

V'Leck hesitated, as if trying to find the right words to say. _"I... want to apologize for the way I've been treating you and your mate... It was wrong of me to do so... I'm sorry... Can you find it in your heart to forgive your foolish old mother?"_

Roary was dumbstruck. _"FORGIVE you? That's gonna be a bit hard to do, mom! I mean... Why now, after all this time!?"_

V'Leck sighed. _"I don't quite know how to explain it... I had a sleep story last night where I actually spoke to my parents... your grandparents on my side... I know you never knew them, but they had been watching over you from The Great Beyond ever since the day you hatched from your egg... They explained to me how you were destined to fall in love and become mates with a flattooth... the threehorn Trinity..." _She glanced over at the young threehorn standing at the mouth of the cave, watching and listening the conversation. Roary followed his mother's gaze.

Then she continued. _"When I asked them why this was... why this was your 'destiny'... they simply said that it was a part of a grand design... It seems that you and your mate are to be a symbol that flattooth and sharptooth can live together in peace and harmony..."_

V'Leck drew nearer to her son. _"I don't quite understand it all, but it seems that you have been given a purpose in your life... And I am here with my arms and my mind open... to help you and your mate... So I ask again: Can you find it in your heart to forgive your foolish, old mother?"_

Roary's eyes grew wet. _"Oh, mother!" _He said as he fell into her open arms. _"Of COURSE I forgive you!"_

"_I am grateful!" _V'Leck said in a shaky voice. Roary started sobbing over his mother's shoulder. _"It's okay, son! I'm here! Shhhh..." _She used the same comforting words from way back when Roary was young, and he was scared or sad at something. Those kind words and that tender mother's touch always seemed to make Roary feel better. She was pleased that it still worked on her now grown up son.

From the mouth of the cave, Trinity sniffed back tears as she obversed this tender moment. When Roary finally relinquished his embrace on his mother, V'Leck motioned for Trinity to come up and accept a hug from her. Trinity smiled as she immediately ran up to accept the big hug her mother-by-mating gave to her. Then Roary wrapped his arms around both in a group hug.

For the rest of the day, the three of them cleaned out the cave, and rebuilt their sleeping area. Then V'Leck invited them back to her place to share the evening meal with Chomper. Chomper already knew what V'Leck had set out to do that morning, and he was so happy that everything was set to rights again, and that they were one big happy family again. V'leck was also pleased that Trinity didn't seem to mind her, her mate and son eating leftover fish and grubs while she munched her greens she brought over herself. Unlike Cera, who always politely tolerated her eating habits. Stories were told and songs were sung that evening, as well.


	23. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

It would come to pass that Trinity would eventually reconcile with her parents, who finally came around to accept their daughter's life mate; mostly because of what they described as a "longneck stranger who came to them in a vision and convinced them that their daughter was meant to fall in love and become mates with the sharptooth Roary." Trinity thought the story was a bit farfetched, but Roary felt that some sort of divine intervention came into play, probably from The Force of The Primal Egg.

Eventually, a lot of the Great Valley residents who left for The Mysterious Beyond came back once they realized that it was stupid of them to fear what was going on in the valley with all of the cross mating. Some even said that they were "told" they had nothing to fear by a strange giant white puffy that looked like a longneck, and that they could go back to their home. When Little Foot heard of these stories, he smiled and looked up to the sky and said a silent "thanks" to his grandfather.

While Slooper grew to be a fine young male swimmer/flyer hybrid, Cera's two surviving babies hatched from their egg. One was a boy, and the other, a girl. She and Wendyk decided to name the male Donalk; and the female, Deena.

Roary and Trinity would end up having a child, as well, against everyone's expectations! Shortly after their first mating act together, Trinity laid 4 perfect eggs. While 3 of the embryos were stillborn, one miraculously survived. When the egg hatched, it revealed a strange threehorn/sharptooth hybrid. It was a male who had the body and head of a threehorn, but his tail and jaws were more like a sharptooth. They named the male hybrid Beetak, or "Bitey", as Slooper would call him. As it turned out, he was omnivorous! Which means that he relished in eating not only the plentiful greens his mother loved; but also the fish and grubs that made up Roary's diet.

Little Foot would get occasional visitations from his grandparents and parents, mostly through sleep stories; and this helped him greatly in being a great Leader to his unusual band of flattooths and sharptooths that made up the population of The Great Valley. The future looked very promising, indeed!


End file.
